


Harry Potter and the Source Beyond Might and Magic

by Myrddin MacLeod (OutlawRealms)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawRealms/pseuds/Myrddin%20MacLeod
Summary: 6th year Harry Potter: The Custodian of The Source was chosen to become the Avatar of the White Flames before he awoke to his past lives to a new destiny where Voldemort is the least of his worries. Heroes from all over the planet will need to come together to stand by Harry to defend the world and more as The First Evil wakes after one thousand years of imprisonment, and plans to destroy all who oppose it's power - to subjugate the universe, and destroy those who get in its way - no, to destroy and end everything in its vengeance and anger.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Difficulty with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Myrddin, nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy this story as its something rather different. Anyway, please offer kudos, comment, bookmark and follow me on Parler. Parler.com/myrddinlefay (@MyrddinLeFay).

Hearing strange voices in your head might seem unusual – and maybe people would say you were nuts. However, to Harry that was normal business. He could even hear his girlfriends voice in his head – well, when they were within a certain distance because of the frequency of their souls and their connection to The Source. Yes, apparently it was spelt with a capital T at all times.

Harry Potter had been a part of this source since he was nearing the end of his second year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was where he built his connection with Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. She had almost died. He hadn't known about The Source at the time, but his heroic acts to save that small first years life where what cemented its choice in him as its custodian.

Unfortunately, Ginny was dying. Tom Riddle. The memory or whatever, of the Dark Lord Voldemort had drawn out so much to her life force while trying to bring himself back to life that even once Harry had ended his life, Ginny's life force was too pitiful to regenerate as it would have been able if the process had been stopped sooner.

Harry used his power; his own life to jump start hers. Sharing with her some of his Authority, and in doing so he connected her to The Source through him, and over time that connection grew for both of them from admiration and relief and into love; and hurt like hell had jammed hot pokers through their souls arses.

They both changed in places, fitter, stronger, smarter, and were more magical than they ever could have become without extra boosts from The Source. It had been hundreds of years since The Source had chosen a host – a hero.

It was disconcerting as that gave them a connection to the previous custodians, and the previous custodians closets allies and friends, some of which were quite the surprise. Like, Merlin, and Morgana. The fact Morgana's legend was screwed up was a sore point of hers, as she hadn't actually been fighting with Merlin or Arthur. They had their problems, but they had fought together in the end to save the world, and in so, Camelot fell, and she got the blame.

The previous custodians voices – senses of self were not their souls or anything, but essences of their existence within a realm that would be more like a dream than any kind of reality. Though, no body, not even Harry could visit them. However, if he closed his eyes he could picture them all in a giant meeting hall where they hung out and watched the world around Harry and Ginny when they weren't being blocked off.

In the real world, Harry had pictured, Merlin as an old man with long white beard and hair, and well – Dumbledore-like. In reality the picture Harry saw in his head was a young man with short black hair and clean shaven. Apparently, the appearances within The Source were of them as their younger forms – or the forms from a time when they felt most at ease or happy when they were alive – or at their physical peak, and not from when they died of old age if they reached that miracle age.

" _I am rather handsome!"_ the voice of a trickster commented with a laugh from deep within Harry's mind from the connection. That was Loki, 'god' of tricks and fire from Norse mythology. He hadn't been a custodian; his brother Thor had held the power of The Source, but he wasn't as much of an arsehole as he was made out to be in legends.

Harry rolled his eyes, but the 'god' was fairly good looking he would secretly admit as he blocked that thought from shining through.

" _On my name!"_ another voice blazed with heat. He was still quite full on his 'godliness'. _"I am the most-!"_

" _Ra, please!"_ interrupted another. Normally common sense. It was Merlin. _"I happen to know that many ladies wanted me-!"_

" _Boys!"_ harrumphed an annoyed female voice. It was Isis. Harry could sense the eyeroll from the beautiful dark-skinned woman as he eased the door shut on that part of his connection; the only part he could cut off thankfully; the knowledge and wisdom of the great mage of the past.

Harry sighed and rubbed his brow from where he lay back on his bed at the Dursley's – he hated it there. It was mainly to keep Dumbledore from loosing his shit and crying about how Harry can only be safe there. Harry was tempted to just tell the old man to fuck off – or make a deal – if Dumbledore can stay at the Dursley's for a week disguised as Harry for a _FULL_ week without hexing them Harry would never complain again. He doubted the old man would go for it, but the thought was amusing.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Harry's godfather, Sirius was free, but no matter what those ignorant idiots at the Ministry still wouldn't listen to him about getting Sirius fair representation. However, it was only a matter of time until that little rat, Peter Pettigrew was caught and put behind bars – or squashed under foot.

Though, on a happy note, in about two more weeks, Harry would have stayed at the Dursley's his mandatory bullshit about of time and get to spend the rest of the time, and his sixteenth birthday at the Weasley's. Then to top things off he got to testify on Fudge, who was being charged with corruption and all that bull and would hopefully – at the least be oust from office, but if all went swimmingly, he would be joining, Umbridge in jail, and if something went wrong, nothing would change that Umbridge would likely get out even though she was charged with child abuse and assault of minors.

Harry, however, couldn't wait to add testimony against the scrawny little treasure trove. The dick was always taking campaign money from seriously questionable sources like he was clever rather than greedy.

However; that wasn't the concerning part of Harry's holiday. According to the voices in his head he was fine, better than fine, but Harry had been feeling so bloody hot. His bedroom window was wide open, and he had crafted some air conditioning charms into the walls to cool down, but he was still sweating buckets and drenching his sheets.

"I'm pretty sure I'm sick," Harry said to himself.

However, he was surprised when he got a reply as the connection to the past custodians was open. _"Well, you don't look so good."_ It was Apollo. _"But… I can't find anything wrong with you, and I was the world's greatest healer."_

"Yeah; thanks for telling me something I don't know?" Harry replied out loud as thinking hurt too much.

" _There's a tongue of fire licking your right hand,"_ another voice answered. It was Hades. It was something he would notice first as Harry lifted his hand and looked at the embers of white flames dancing around his fingers. It was similar to one of Hades's favourite tricks for – as he put it – looking 'cool', and he always did air quote cool as it was fire, not ice.

"It… doesn't hurt," Harry muttered in surprise as he brought his hand closer to his face and could see his hand through the flickering embers. "It isn't burning me… but-but. That isn't my magic?" he added as he flicked his fingers and the white flickers of flame blew out easily.

" _That is concerning,"_ Merlin agreed worriedly. _"Your magic… fluctuated when you blew out that flame – it is coming from you – I think."_

" _I would have to agree,"_ Ra's voice rumbled. _"Fire is my thing – but… I am unsure as to that flame – it does seem familiar."_

" _Yes… I was thinking that too,"_ Merlin agreed thoughtfully.

" _You know – we're supposed to have answers,"_ interrupted another voice. It was Osiris, and he sounded tired. _"I'll go find Thoth, since you seem to be useless at remembering the small details you probably overlooked at the time."_

" _We're not like those Mortal inventions!"_ Ra said and sounded like he was sulking. _"Those – those computer things that store information – we are sentient ghosts and fallible in our duties because of that… and Thoth is just a freak – how can anyone be so perfect at remembering every little detail of everything that lacks any importance for our Custodians?!"_

" _I don't know,"_ Osiris said. _"But he is never around when we need him."_

" _He's not that useful anyway,"_ Ra said. _"Always with history and boring stuff like that, and with his talents he could have been a wealth of magical knowledge for all of our Custodians!"_

Harry groaned as he interrupted because they wouldn't shut up otherwise. "Okay… I get it, find Thoth in wherever he hangs out in Sourcey Dreamland," he said snickering as he could hear the groaning as he still thought that joke was funny, and better be optimistic than moan about his terrible fever too much. "I'll just have to apparate away as fast as I can if I start creating big fire bombs or something."

" _Probably a good idea,"_ Isis agreed.

"Yeah, but I seriously feel like I've been running laps," he said as he clenched at his chest suddenly. "And my chest hurts, and my muscles are throbbing, and I think I've grown an inch in the past few days; even my bones are aching."

It was an odd feeling of impending frailty; yet at the same time, a weird strength he could not quite place, and it made him feel constantly uncomfortable and unable to receive a proper night's sleep. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was having trouble focusing, but he was still as strong as ever, and the metal of his bed could attest as he had crushed it during the night and had to use magic to repair it each morning.

He felt like he had been running laps around a track for over a week non-stop, which was strange since he knew he could do that and not feel like this. He was always tired and had to force himself to carry on. He felt achy, itchy, sweaty, grimy, and sleepy all day long, but he could barely sleep, even with magic. He had thought about making some energy potions, but knew that was no good when he checked his school trunk and realised, he didn't have the correct ingredients.

He had thought about sending for a healer or medi-witch, like the school nurse. She would probably be happy seeing him, but he didn't want the possibility of Dumbledore turning up with his ridiculous Order of the Phoenix to annoy and frustrate him. In addition, he was the hero, and people looked up to him, and seeing him vulnerable would be bad, and he was sure that Voldemort and his minions would find out and get more brazen than they already were, which could get innocent people killed, and he was supposed to protect innocent people.

Harry had to keep quiet about how he was feeling to Ginny or she would turn up to baby him. He would love that, but it would cause undue trouble to have her fussing all over him and had to think of other things as he felt an annoying twitch in his trousers as it had been a few weeks since he and Ginny got too… have some fun, and no matter how sick he got; he was sure he would always feel like having some… fun with his girlfriend.

However, it would just be nice to get back to civilisation. Civilisation being anywhere away from the Dursley's. He kind of missed Hermione nagging him, and Ron trying to get him to slack off, and Ginny – yeah, he couldn't say what hew missed most about her because the list would be too long.

It was always be a treat to escape his relatives, since they hated him, and in all fairness, he returned their feelings wholeheartedly. Though, he felt a little pity for their bitterness. If they ever died after having another child, and Harry was the only living member of the family remaining he knew without a doubt that he would take care of the child as if it was his own whether it was muggle or something else. To him, kids were kids, and they needed looking after; he would never be like them. However, it seemed his relatives did not share, and would never share his feelings on the matter.

Harry groaned as he sat up on his small bed, swinging his legs over and placing his bare feet on the rough carpet floor. He wore some black cotton jogging shorts that were soaked with sweat, and was bare chested; his chiselled muscles glistened with sweat as it trailed down his solid body and he could feel the tingle of it sizzling with his heat. He shook his head and winced as it made him feel dizzy, and instead took some deep breaths as sweat gently lined his forehead sticking the fringe of his unruly black hair down in places – almost as if he had taken a sticky shower, and he would hate to know what that would be like – what that was anyway?

He raised his left hand a little. His hand was shaking, but at least it wasn't bursting into magical flames as he swept the hair out of his dull and tired emerald green eyes. Harry used to wear glasses, but after gaining The Source his eyesight had become much better than anything, he or anyone could consider normal, and it still was – kind of, but now his eyes were shaking with exhaustion.

Thinking about that, Harry had been scrawny when he was younger, underfed, and weak. The Source fixed everything about him and improved it. He would hate to know how much pain he would be in if The Source hadn't enhanced his tolerance for pain long ago. He was quick to rule out hex or curse as he would have sensed the foreign magic, and though it felt like he should have been hexed; it was not the case.

Taking to the positive, he had gotten taller; his muscles bigger but leaner, and the best part was that other – more important areas that didn't need any enhancement got it anyway, and he could barely wait to-.

" _Harry!"_ a female voice reprimanded. It was Morgana. She was like that sometimes.

" _Boy knows when to look on the bright side!"_ Loki laughed uproariously while it seemed like others were holding back as they knew he was going to be in trouble.

Harry groaned as he concentrated on closing the connection again, but he felt like it was a lost cause as he couldn't concentrate.

"It's just a natural wizardry thing, right?" Harry asked as he was starting to worry. "And you guys have just been messing with me, and its just stronger on me because of you?"

" _Sorry, its not normal,"_ Isis said while trying not to dash his hopes too much. _"Hopefully when Thoth gets to the hall, he'll have the answers, and all will be wonderful."_

Harry nodded slowly as he leaned on his knees and looked down towards his bare feet and tried not to throw up.

Shaking his head again and flinching as his brain seemed to come loose, he checked his alarm clock, and started in surprise. It was two O' clock in the morning, and there was some kind of party thing happening later that afternoon.

" _Yeah. Those 'people' want you out of the way or something for their barbeque,"_ Merlin reminded him.

"Oh," Harry mumbled. "Yeah, I remember… Dudley's having some dipshits over from his new school," he said and found some humour in it. "I can't believe the Dursley's think I'm stupid enough to think for a moment that he changed schools by choice. That lump of a 'human' being got expelled from his 'wonderful' private school, and there is nothing that could make me think otherwise."

Rubbing his tired eyes with his left hand, Harry caught a flicker of white and pulled his hand away as she, it, whatever was standing on the back of his hand. It was – well, not quite a pixy or fairy as she had no discernible wings. However, she was small and shapely made out of embers of white flames with little pointed ears, but other than her shape and her small size there were no features; though Harry could tell front from back and that she or it was female.

"You guys are seeing this, right?" Harry asked while the little creature waved at him and there was a crackle of cool heat that felt like a tiny laugh.

" _Err, yeah,"_ said several voices in his head at once.

"This is weird right?" Harry asked as he embarrassingly waved back at the little flame girl thing with his free hand.

"Yes," Merlin replied alone that time. "That is weird… familiar… but weird."

Suddenly Harry was started at a tapping on the window, and the flame fairy thing flittered away. "F-familiar, how exactly?" Harry asked as he looked up towards the window frame where a frustrated looking Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl stood, tapping her claws to get his attention as she had some mail for him.

Trying to forget about the strange white fiery fairy and smiling as his clever little owl could be impatient for her praise. He got to his feet and quickly made his way over to the window, ignoring his dizzy spell. He carefully patted his darling owl, and Hedwig flew up and onto his arm where he carefully placed her on the perch within her cage and fetched her a few owl treats, and using some magic he accidently over flowed her water bowl with a sheepish apology as he wasn't feeling too well, but she didn't reprimand him too much.

Smiling a little he took her letters. There was one each from, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, and he took them to his bed and sat down heavily to read. He picked out the neat script from Hermione's letter and tore it open wondering what she had to write about. He sighed as he read through the letter and smiled a little and let the voices deal with caring about the fairy thing.

Hermione was asking about some spells or something, and about homework. They hadn't even been home that long. Though, annoyingly Harry had finished his homework before he got on the train home as his last class had been a four-hour study period and it wasn't that difficult to get down. In addition, it was the end of his fifth year, so he had done his OWL exams and didn't have as much homework to worry about, probably to make up for what was likely going to be the ridiculous amount of homework during and after year six.

Harry smiled. Hermione always ended her letters to him with a message, something warm and caring. This time was amusing as Ron had made a silly joke on the train home from school: 'YOU are NOT a superhero, so don't dress up in spandex tights'. Then she left a little smiley face, and a 'lots of love' with a few xoxoxox (hugs and kisses). She was like that annoying big sister who wasn't much older than you, but wouldn't let you forget, but he loved her too.

Tearing open the next letter, it was from Ron. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron could only bring himself to ask for relationship advice from Harry in letter. Harry moved to his desk and quickly wrote out some suggestions to 'please' her majesty Hermione, and wrote out a quick reply to Hermione with a little crudely drawn sketch of him in a super suit and cape flapping around in a breeze, and used a little magic to make it look like it was really breezing back in the wind with a little text box above saying: 'Super-Harry. Saving damsels and getting laid'. He knew Ginny would get to see it and she would get a kick out of it, and if he was lucky play the part of damsel for him.

Last, Harry returned to the bed and opened Ginny's letter to him with a smile as her letters were usually the most fun, telling him of some silly things the twins got up to, and about how much she missed him and about how they would have A LOT of FUN once they were back together where they belonged. She had even taken a selfie of herself jumping Hermione, and getting the bushy haired girl blushing up a storm in her startlement as they were cheek to cheek in the picture.

Ginny was, believe it or not quite good with a camera as she liked Quidditch a bit too much and always wanted to be a sports reporter for some reason. It was like she forgot how much people thought reporters were arsehats. Though, she had a point that she could do the job for a magazine instead of some place like the Prophet. However, Harry did know her enough to know that Ginny was quick to change her mind with things like that, but she was good at capturing perfect shots, and that was with a magical world camera.

It made it all the better as it was a magical photo, so it moved, and he laughed as Hermione's face got brighter as Ginny kissed her cheek before grinning smugly at the camera and sticking her tongue out. Harry couldn't help but marvel as he watched it repeat as Ginny was amazing in how she managed to time every move of her photo perfectly.

Shaking his head in wonder Harry stood and placed Ginny's letter and photo in a pile in a small box held closed under a Santa snow globe paperweight Ginny found during Christmas for safe keeping as he needed to write a reply. However, he froze as he suddenly grabbed his chest with wide eyes, as a blazing inferno seemed to smash through his heart, though he could not seem to even manage a scream of pain that he noticed or more than a twitch as he stood still for a moment.

" _Harry!"_ Apollo called out somewhere in the back of his mind. _"HARRY! It's okay; Harry – we're here with you!"_

Harry could barely hear his voices as he dropped as if in slow motion to his knees heavily gasping for breath and barely getting any as ice suddenly burnt through his skull, as if his brain was a ship and it just ran into an iceberg. The voices from The Source were clouded and murky, far away; distant and he felt himself reaching out for them with his free hand grasping at the air.

His whole body felt as if it was on fire - yet at the same time he burnt with ice. The two constants did not counteract each other but worked together, stabbing pain through every pore of Harry's body, tearing away comprehension and bringing with it wild fury as Harry cried out, gargling from his throat it was roar and primal as he didn't know how long he had been screaming for, and if not for his wards he would have woken the Dursley's and the whole neighbourhood.

He felt as if ice needles were tearing into his body, or billions and trillions frozen wasps attacked together, stinging every inch of his body at once; burning themselves into his core, and shredding through his soul.

The smell of summer shocked through his senses.

The smell of winter followed.

Autumn and Spring were at the edges of his tormented senses.

The contrasts weaved powerfully through his senses causing his nervous system untold agony as he folded over and landed uncontrolled to lie twitching on the floor.

A blaze of white flames gently streamed around him, pooling up from his skin and dissolving off him, from his muscles, from his magic, from his aura like a beautiful river of tiny white burning fairy's before they faded away, neither burning nor freezing, but doing both.

The pain was immeasurable, and he had thought The Source hurt. He felt as if every part of his body might soon shut down one piece at a time – or blow apart into pieces of frosted sand to turn the country into a winter desert.

He could barely think as his brain was bombarded with what could only be described as ideas, like an overhaul, an upgrade, an improvement, like evolution thought 'why not' just for shits and giggles and chose him for its guinea pig, and Harry hated every moment of it.

His body was convulsing and contracting with such ferocity, he imagined it would soon tear itself apart, and he would be no more than a splatter of blood and body parts and couldn't comprehend how he could still think. However, Harry could still think, but deeper, he could only think of one thing that mattered more than his pain. His Ginny. His love. Holding his girl tightly within his arms and having a family with her; loving them forever, and having what he never had before.

He couldn't die.

Not yet.

There was too much he needed to do.

Then it all stopped, and Harry's eyes dropped closed fully, as his mind shut down while his body ached, but he heard one last thing, gently by a soft male voice deep, hidden somewhere within the furthest recesses of his mind. He spoke with reverence and awe as if something happened beyond his understanding, something that shouldn't have been possible, yet there it was.

 _"The White Fire."_ It was Thoth. He had been brought to the chamber. _"The Eternal light. The Flames of Life and Rebirth."_


	2. No Dreaming of Superheroes

It all started out as a normal day. Fred and George Weasley were happily being ignorant about the universe, and anybody's woes; just being a couple of ginger business guys – rather than ginger menaces like they used to be.

When they fled school the previous year after making that bitch, Umbridge's life a living hell they had been concerned with what they would do once free from school. Though, they did have enough money to be getting on thanks to a certain investor, and they were proud to have opened their joke shop.

Their mother wasn't as proud to have two mischief making school dropouts, but even she couldn't say they weren't doing well. They even hired a few other staff members they were doing that well. Their mother had tried to get them to go back to Hogwarts to finish their exams, but she couldn't get them to give up actually doing something, which was a novel experience on her part.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' was doing rather well as it was stacked up full of everything from joke lollypops to normal muggle magical tricks that they made abnormal if that was the correct word. Then given that the Magical World was having serious Dark Lord issues business was booming. They wondered how well they would be doing if nobody had to worry about Death Eaters.

Fred and George would say they were having a great time. However, George was out back of the main shop collecting some stock as they ran out of coolmits. They were little wrist bands that acted like portable air conditioning, and in the recent heatwave they were selling faster than their mother could get rid of her freshly baked hot cakes, which was saying something and anyone who tried anything their mother made cake-wise would agree wholeheartedly.

George got distracted with a huge fright and dropped the box as a huge crash startled him and almost made him fall to his knees as the ground around him shook. It was like the sound of something large and heavy being ripped away from something and being forced to the ground. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and tingles of static energy to crawl down his spine, and for him to involuntarily shuddered.

Soon after, a terrible screeching sound rolled painfully over George's ears, as the ground began to shake violently, as if an Earth Quake shattered down on London, but even George could tell that this was no natural phenomenon – no – it was far from natural – well, magic was natural, so that was probably a poor choice of words.

However, George shook his head clear as he clambered unsteadily on his feet. He quickly staggered his way back to the door leading out onto the shop floor. However, as soon as he leaned upon the door frame and looked through into the shop at all of their terrified customers the quake abruptly stopped, almost as if it had never been, but dust was still in the air, slowly settling.

"What the hell is going on?" George asked no one particular as he staggered slightly through the door and leaned on the counter near where his brother had paused.

Fred stood stock still at the counter seemingly unable to move. He only wore a horrified expression on his face. He watched through the shops front window as fifty something goblins were on the warpath. They each wore gleaming golden armour while holding large magical shields, and silver swords or spears as they began chopping down anyone not allied with them, even children. He had to look away quickly or he would most certainly puke up every meal he had ever eaten.

"Oh crap, is more the line you're thinking brother," Fred said while he quivered as he turned his attention from the chaos outside to his brother. "We should do something to help," he added uncertainly as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "The Death Eaters haven't been this brazen since the attack on Hogsmeade, and Harry and Ginny put that down; captured about thirty Death Eaters before the rest ran!"

George nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and the damage done to Hogsmeade has only just been completely repaired!"

However, George and Fred took one deep breath each as they pulled out their wands ready to defend themselves and their customers from harm, unsure what they could actually do if anything at all as they weren't battle hardened mage – or gifted in magic like this.

"Right now I wish Harry and Ginny were here," George said to himself out loud so his brother could only nod in agreement.

"George?"

"Yes Fred?" he replied while keeping his immediate attention from the carnage outside to keep from heaving his lunch.

"What about our customers?" Fred asked while pointing out their terrified customers. He grimaced as he saw a few had thrown up their meals all over their floor, and others just stood petrified, unable to move, and there were some children with parents looking terrified.

George winced, but quickly shook his head clear. They had a fair few people to get out of the store and to safety, and as fast as they could. It was their responsibility to make sure that their customers and staff were kept safe and out of harm's way, so they knew they would have to defend the store; it was their responsibility. Harry had given them the starting capitol to start their business, and he was always heroic when needed, so it was their turn, to show their appreciation.

"Alison!" George called towards their pretty shop assistant. She was their first hire, and they wouldn't admit it, but they only hired her because she was pretty, but they didn't regret it. Alison was very good at her job and worked harder than anyone they knew and enjoyed working with the customers. The rest of the staff were only part-timers, so she was the only other member of staff working, and she was their responsibility, so they would make sure she got out to safety with the customers.

She had long brown hair painted blonde that hung down to her shoulders, and she had piercing blue eyes that were an astonishing midnight colour that cashed with her darker skin, and had her left eyebrow was pierced with her nose and several in each ear. She was twenty, so a few years older than them, and was a bit of a punk or something, but she had experience with her families muggle shop, as her mother ran a little clothes store in the city.

"Yes… George?" she guessed as she tried not to look as scared as she felt, and she could tell her brown skin was pale and clammy as she hoped she didn't piss herself in front of her bosses.

"Yeah, George," he agreed as she was getting better at telling them apart.

"We need you to take everyone into the back," Fred interrupted quickly while his brother was too busy being impressed. "You can send them through the fire. We have enough floo powder for everyone to come and go a few times, just hurry. Try to floo everyone into the Ministry; it should be safe for you there, and maybe you can send help," he said, and she knew they were deathly serious as they didn't mess around with finishing each other's sentences.

Alison nodded quickly and almost paused to concern herself with them, but she saw they wouldn't run away with them. The customers didn't need persuasion as they quickly followed Alison to the back room, and though into another large room where there was a hugely oversized fireplace that would normally be used for large deliveries. The ground shook as they hurried away and they helped each other along, hoping and praying that a hero would make sure they and everyone else would be safe.

Meanwhile they all knew Fred and George were bravely venturing outside to help who they could and keep the enemy from entering the shop; to keep them safe.

Alison couldn't believe the noises coming from the streets of Diagon Alley. It sounded like a war was going on outside and there was nothing she or any of the customers can do about it but run away. There was a war going on outside and she was too scared to go out and fight too; she was a Muggle-born; she was more at risk than anyone. That was what she told herself to stop her from seeing the customers off and joining her younger bosses. She liked Fred and George; they were funny and good guys, even if she did trick them into hiring her because of the skimpy dress she wore during the interview.

She sighed to herself as she approached the fireplace. Alison found a huge jar of the grey powder on a desk next to the fire and quickly plucked it up. She handed the pot around for everyone to take a pinch before it was placed back on its desk. Alison pulled a young boy up front to the fireplace to go first, as she had heard that women and children were supposed to escape first, and since she was in charge, she figured that unfortunately didn't count for her.

"Incindeo!" Alison said as she drew her wand and pointed at the wood in the fireplace. The fire lit up and the wood burnt endlessly once the flame spat out from her wand.

"Okay, now," she said gently to the young boy while his mother waited with him and gave him an encouraging nod. "You just need to drop the floo powder into the flames and shout: Ministry of Magic!" she shouted over the noise from outside, so everybody heard her instructions. She could barely believe how brave she was being. She was quite certain if this happened while she was still at Hogwarts she would have fainted, and maybe even wet herself, but thankfully her bladder was empty.

Taking a deep breath Alison listened as the young boy stepped forward. She could just about tell that the fighting had escalated, bringing her some relief that people had at least started fighting back. The boy looked at her in fear, but she forced a reassuring smile. He gave her the tiniest smile as his mother coaxed him on before he launched his floo powder into the flames, and instantly huge emerald flames erupted up and around the fireplace, almost completely filling it.

"Ministry of Magic!" the boy called out loudly as he stepped forwards into the large green flames.

However, there was a flicker of emerald, and another before the emerald flames just splashed away leaving the boy where he stepped into the flames when a young man rushed forward and grabbed the boy, pulling him from the actual fire and putting out the hem of the boys robe with his wand.

"That was close," the young man said sheepishly. "Normally they won't do that… if the network has been shut down the emerald flames turn crimson, you walk through them, but out the way you came in as they turn around," he said as the boys mother fussed worriedly over her little boy, but he seemed alright.

"Then what's wrong?" Alison asked fretfully.

"It… it looks like someone has cut off the Floo Network from the shop," he said thoughtfully. "But that's not possible… not without shutting off the whole of Diagon and Knockturn Alley as they're too close to shut off individual fireplaces without doing so at the source," he said thoughtfully.

"How do you know this?" the boys mother asked in concern.

The man gave a sheepish smile. "I kind of work in the transport department at the Ministry in the Floo Network Regulatory Licencing Board. Its kind of boring normally. But… this… if Death Eaters did this then they must have a spy or two in my department… and I always thought I had a nice quiet and normal life – well, for a wizard anyway."

"Here," he suddenly said to the boy. He approached the boy and handed him the pinch of floo powder he had earlier acquired from Alison.

"Thank you, sir," the boy mumbled gratefully.

"No worries kid, but now try again, but shout your destination as being 'The Three Broom Sticks, Hogsmeade'," he asked the boy reasonably. "But do not step into the flames until I tell you that you can, understand?!" he asked, and the boy nodded while his mother cautiously took him to the fire again.

The boy looked nervously up at the young man before looking to Alison for guidance this time. With a small nod of encouragement from Alison, the young boy stared at the fire once more and threw his new pinch of floo powder into the flames.

"THE THREE BROOMSTICKS, HOGSMEADE!" he yelled for the fire to hear. However, all that happened were emerald sparks within the normal fire before they fluttered away into nothing. It was disheartening to say the least. They were stuck in the middle of a battlefield and they couldn't even floo the children out to safety.

"What are we going to do now?" Alison asked cluelessly.

"I haven't a clue…" the young man began but trailed off just as an explosion shook the ground around them.

They lost their balance slightly as the back wall was then ripped down in a crumpling heap of bricks, plaster, and mortar. They could almost see outside as the dust slowly cleared away from obscuring the dark figures in dark robes with their hoods up.

The customers and Alison could only watch with bated breath as the dust, ash and other bits of debris settles down, all of their faces fell as they paled with terror as they saw the wands pointed in their direction, glowing green tips as several thin emerald beams of light sored straight for them without a word.

The jets of light streaked towards the customers with mothers and fathers moving to shield their children and hope for a miracle. It all happened as if time slowed to prolong their terror as tears fell, and knickers and pants were soaked through, fear held them routed to the spot and all the movement they could manage was involuntary shivering.

However, their attention became split when the wall to the next shop over exploded inwards and something streaked passed them. Allison had thought for a moment that things had gone from seriously shit to something worse, which was probably not possible. How it could have gotten worse, she may never know, but she was wrong to even consider that.

There she was. She was like a guardian. Their very own goddess. She was perfect. She was their hero. She was standing, crouched on a long metal and plastic board, similar to a surfboard or more accurately like a snowboard, only less rounded with straight edges and a wide flat/straight angled front. The bottom of the board sparkled with golden light that seemed to flow like glitter but left no dust upon the ground and hummed gently. It was the most magnificent sight any of them had witnessed in their lives.

She had tilted the board towards the killing curses, and to their awe and astonishment the beams didn't hit the board as they had figured they would. Instead they seemed to splash into the air like a stone would ripple water, and all the beams veered off around her and the board like gravity itself gave the Killing Curses the finger. Several of the customers jumped and startled as the green killers sailed around them exploding into the ground or walls behind them.

Their mysterious saviour re-angled her board within seconds facing the several masked men she had saved them from. She sat on her board with her legs crossed. She was leaning back on her hands, and though she must have been powerful, no one could sense any power from the young woman.

In her left hand, leaning flat to her board, the customers could see a very long katana with its blade hidden within its deep purple sheaf with black ropes leading around it in some intricate patterns. The handle itself was long in deep black and purple leather intertwined with two bone-like claws coming up to protect the hand from the birdlike hand guard.

The woman on her board was wearing leather trousers, purple and black, tight to her perfect powerful legs. She wore small black leather half-boots, and a sleeveless purple top tight to her body with black sleeves tied on to her strong looking biceps. The top had a hood attached and pulled up over her head, and twin skirts of purple to black hanging on a black leather belt around her waist.

Her face, Alison wanted to see this woman's face, but when she turned to her slightly as if sensing her, it was obvious that Alison wouldn't be seeing her face as she wore a plain purple mask with deep blacks flowing and swirling into it and with a purple shaded outline that Alison saw after a moment was the form of the phoenix. It must have been magical as it completely covered her face, or she wouldn't be able to see, and didn't look like it had any straps.

The woman turned back to the Death Eaters as they retreated a few steps back wondering whether they could flee. It was quite obvious even with their masks that the Death Eaters were terrified, and who wouldn't be. She was a very intimidating sight to behold, so relaxed and demonstrating power, but – nothing; they couldn't feel a tingle of her power, and for anyone who knew how to duel with magic; that was a scary prospect.

"Rose thorn bind!" their saviour suddenly spoke with her voice distorted and calm; almost as if she wasn't interested in the fight. Her voice was gentle and elegant, strong and soothing yet those three words alone sent a shiver of fear through everybody's spine. It was terrifying to hear this girl's voice, but to feel it too. It ran warm and cold through the veins, solid and lucid. It had a mind of its own. It was indescribable.

Nothing happened for a moment and all was too quiet as everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Then a Death Eater snorted. He must have thought her spell hadn't worked for a moment, and he even went to fire a curse at her. However, he stopped when she giggled and wiggled the finger of her free hand. Her sword suddenly flashed purple for the briefest of moments before the ground began to shake.

Alison could tell that the shaking ground was centred around the Death Eaters easily as they were crying out and barely able to keep their footing. However, what happened next happened so fast she almost missed it. Huge green vines exploded out of the ground forcing fissures to get out, through the surface. On each of the vines were hundreds of razor-sharp thorns.

It was an amazing sight for certain. However, as soon as they burst out of the ground, they shot round, twisting and ensnaring the Death Eaters. The razor thorns tearing into their flesh, their red blood gushing onto the green of the vines. The Death Eaters were screaming in pain, struggling against the vines but they weren't going to ever escape that spell.

"The more you struggle; the more messed up you'll become. But I heard you love to eat Death… but I wonder… would she love to eat you?!" the girl chimed sing song with a little chime of amusement. She sounded so musical and childish about the way she told them of their fate it was plain creepy. "Some people just don't like to take others advice I suppose!" she giggled again as she watched the foolish Death Eaters continuing to cry, bleed, struggle, and suffocate as the vines were cutting them to pieces before turning to Alison and the customers.

The masked woman had what appeared to be a coat of arms on her left breast. It was like a black and silver phoenix on top of a red and gold shield with its wings spread wide. Alison was pretty sure a more shadowed version was on her back. The woman gave a small wave with her free gloved hand while the other still held her sheaved sword on her lap as the board turned fully to them. The gloves were skin-tight purple leather with black metal plates on the back,

The young woman's gaze was unnerving as they couldn't see her face through the mask or under the hood, but they could make out black hair as it curled down her right side over her shoulder and down her breasts in a twisted triple plait. However, even concealed, Alison knew without a doubt this masked vigilante was beautiful with that fit and powerful looking body Alison found herself licking her dry lips. The girl was beyond anything that Alison could call fit. She could make out the contours of her muscles being hugged by her clothes, and a pair of amazing-.

"Are you okay?" the masked woman asked them, and interrupted Alison's musing in a soft and gentle voice; Alison was surprising as she sounded concerned.

"Y-yes… t-thanks t-to you Miss…" Alison replied quickly, both nervous and fearful. This wasn't the sort of person you wanted to disrespect. Alison even found herself bowing. "S-sorry… I don't mean to be rude, but-?" she trailed away unable to ask the question that tried to break free from her lips.

"You're… her… this, Lady of the Phoenix, aren't you?" the young floo regulator suddenly blurted out taking a step backwards. His eyes were wide with fright and Alison could see him shaking even more now than when they were being threatened by Death Eaters. "B-but you're just a-a-a myth."

She looked to him in both amusement and pity letting out a small chuckle, he flinched. "Astute," she agreed in a cool peppy tone. "But myths always have a base in fact. But I suppose I could be a myth…? Being a myth can't be as bad as being a legend… or fable… or fairy tale… could you imagine just being a silly little fairy tale?" she asked as if the idea was ludicrous.

The Lady of the Phoenix continued chuckling as she slid from her board as she unfolded her legs and landed on her feet with effortless ease. The board floated next to her like an obedient pet, and they all flinched back from her. The little boy from before was standing in front of his petrified mother staring up at the masked woman; her skirt hung to her ankles, thin leather that wavered and flowed as if it had a mind of its own.

"Are you a hero?!" the boy asked before anyone could stop him.

The Lady Phoenix chuckled and shrugged as she reached out her right hand and ruffled the boys hair in affection. "Hero and villain… or villain and hero … or neither," she said whimsically. "I just do what I do to protect the innocent – as is our mission!"

"You are a hero!" the boy said brightly before his mother snatched him away and picked him up.

The boys mother bowed her head respectfully. "S-sorry, My Lady for my sons impertinence!"

The Lady of the Phoenix could only laughed and shake her head. "You can't see, but I am rolling my eyes. He's a little kid… and I'm not a Death Eater, so don't worry yourself around me, Darling!" she said with another laugh.

It was now that Allison got to get a good look at the Lady's flying board and knew that if they could sell those that flying broomsticks would end if they could fly properly like brooms could. It was black from the back fading into purple at the front with a huge purple and black phoenix spread over and wrapping around it. It had to be the single most beautiful picture she had ever seen before.

The Lady giggled a little more, startling them before turning away from them, and facing the door. Alison gulped as she got to admire this girl's great rear as the skirts split around to give her a good look. Alison blushed and gulped, feeling faint as the Lady tilted her head slightly looking back at them, but Alison had a strange stirring in her tummy that the Lady was giving her the majority of her attention.

"You should all stay here where it is now safe," the Lady of the Phoenix spoke calmly and politely but the order was clear. Although she phrased it like a request, it was certainly a command. She turned back towards the shop floor and had only taken one step when Alison foolishly found herself calling out.

"W-wait… Lady Phoenix!" Alison called hesitantly.

The young Lady Phoenix stopped and turned towards her fully. "Do not worry. It will be all over soon. We'll make sure of that!" the young woman replied before she turned away and walked gracefully through the door with her flying board obediently following her.

Alison grimaced and had to hold back from heaving as she made the mistake of turning and her eyes landed on the Death Eaters trapped in the vines. She hadn't noticed but they had stopped shouting and struggling. They were dead, cut up to pieces, a few body parts severed and globs of blood dribbling down the vines to the floor, pooling, and the children were being shield away from looking as a couple of men drew wands and quickly rebuilt the wall into a rough mess, hiding the worse mess from sight.

She couldn't take it any more as she lost bladder control, pissing herself Alison dropped to her hands and knees breathing heavily and laboured, shaking from head to toe as it all crashed down on her and glad her robes should hide what she had done. She could feel the warm liquid pooling around her crouch and sliding down her legs before she finally heaved and started puking on the ground, sweat pouring off her and her eyes wide with fright. She doubted she could forget this even if she had her memory modified.

However, she wasn't the only one losing control of bodily functions or being violently sick now the adenain keeping them sane was draining from them. How could she be? They all witnessed what that perfect young woman had so cruelly done. But still, she rescued them, whereas the Ministry had not. She had killed for them, and deep within their souls they would be forever grateful.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley's main street,Fred and George had been in the thick of things for nearly ten minutes, and the battle was only just starting to heat up. Only a few minutes into the battle did any aurors actually show up, and only about forty something according to Mad-Eye-Moody who had been fighting with them. According to the heavily scared old ex-auror the Ministry was in disarray as someone in the travel department cut off Diagon and Knockturn from the Floo Network. So unless your fire was an international fire, which was unlikely as they were all in the Ministry building and heavily regulated since Fudge became Minister as he probably pissed some other magical world off, so nobody was going anywhere through any of the floo fires, essentially cutting off Diagon Alley's main escape route as all of the warding stopped apparation in or out.

This was troubling news for the Weasley twins as it likely meant that Alison and their customers were still stuck within their shop unable to escape. It was infuriating to be so helpless. If the Ministry had started weeding out all of the corruption sooner, they had no doubt that the Floo Network would at the very least still be open.

"Maybe they got through?" Fred suggested hopefully. "They might have gotten through before whatever wanker shut down the network down?"

George grimaced. "Yeah… I wouldn't hold too much faith in that though. Hopefully we can keep this scum from going into our shop, though?"

Fred nodded in determination as he looked over towards his and George's shop where he was surprised to see a fit young woman wearing purple and black leather strolling nonchalant from the shop and wearing a strange purple mask. They first thought she was a Death Eater, but the mask was wrong, and the clothes. Death Eaters wouldn't go – Death Eating without a black hooded robe.

She seemed to glide from their shop with pure determined grace and power; yet – it felt like she wasn't there. She seemed stunning even though they could not see her face because of the hood and mask.

The young woman walked calmly and agilely towards a nasty and large group of goblins without a care for her own safety while some kind of hoverboard flew to her side and slightly behind. In her left hand, in its sheaf, she held a very long katana sword. It must have been almost as long as she was tall. It took the goblins a few moments to notice her, but when they did, crafty little smirks lined their murderous lips. They turned to her, weapons at the ready, but she suddenly stopped, and Fred knew; he didn't know how he knew, but she was grinning under that mask.

She took a few moments seeming to examine them, corking her head to one side. She completely ignored the rest of the battle going on around her as spells seemed too scared to try their luck with her, and the Death Eaters were too busy to notice her presence anyway.

"Surrender!" she spoke softly and quietly. Her gentle voice drifting clearly; even drowning out the sound of battle. However, that one word made Moody, Fred, and George shiver cold dread as they looked to each other.

Alistor Moody stared at her, focusing in on her, but his magical eye couldn't even make out the outline of her face. It wasn't perfect – more like a muggle X-Ray, but his eye could normally see anything unless it was lead lined. However, it couldn't see her, but what was more; his eye could normally see magic, but nothing. He couldn't see any magic coming from her and couldn't sense anything.

It was obvious to Moody that her voice had spooked the goblins as they hesitated for a second. It was quite alarming to think that one girl had spooked just over twenty goblin worriers with only one word, but they could sense much more than Moody could. The young woman supposedly had no magic. Goblins senses were much more acute than a humans, naturally, and yet – maybe that was why they hesitated. Magic or none, if the goblins sensed a predator; that would give them pause.

However, the goblins regained themselves immediately and sneered their reply, showing off their sharpened teeth and brandished swords, shields, and spears while yelling their war cry to buff their power they glowed with fierce golden light. They charged towards her; however, she just stood her ground and before they were within five meters of her she raised her sword up a little, nonchalant.

"Razors-bind!" she hissed, magic practically leaking from her words, but yet, Moody heard the magic, but couldn't feel or sense anything from her. The goblins paused suddenly in their attack. Their eyes widened as her sword flashed brightly from purple to a liquid silver. Then the worst happened. The liquid silver blurred off the sword in several long slivering tendrils, snaking their way forward at high speeds towards the goblins. The tendrils soon started snaking round the goblins like frisky anaconda, coiling and ensnaring.

Fred, George, and Moody grimaced as the goblins started screaming in pain as they struggled to free themselves as the liquid look faded for solid metal. They couldn't see why they were in so much pain for a moment until they noticed the blood starting to pool down from where the goblins had been lifted from the ground. The liquid metal started showing itself to form around the goblins small bodies into bladed metal along thin metal cords, slicing into goblin flesh dropping blood to the ground. The goblins all fell limp or to their knees as the bind tightening on them, cutting deeper; their howls of agony ringing through peoples ears like nails to a chalkboard, as they tried reaching out towards Gringotts the other end of the alley while squealing in their own tongue.

The young woman turned to where the huge goblin ran bank stood the other end of the alley where an old goblin stood protected by their wards on the top steps. He wore a crisp suit with a curved spectacles with his hands clasped behind his back as he watched. He was looking down his long-hooked nose at the trapped goblins and bared his teeth at them before turning his back and re-entering his bank where the doors slamming shut to reverberate through the alley, but it was like only the captured goblins and the young woman knew the meaning.

The Lady turned back to the goblins as they squealed as her sword flashed purple once more, and the liquid metal melded away joining the rest of the spell containing the goblins in their agony, tightening they were slowing in their struggles. The young woman just stretched a little unconcerned about the pain she had just caused, or the blood she had spilt. She waited only a few moments before the goblins slowly, one by one stopped screaming out, and either fainted from pain and blood loss to soon die, or they had already died. It seemed she wouldn't care either way.

"A-all of t-them w-with one spell, a-and without a wand!" Fred said to himself while holding his stomach; his cheeks lightly stained green. "I-I'm going to be sick!" he reached out before bending over at the waist and letting out his lunch the same way it entered.

"Crap… me too!" he heard his brother gasp out as he to bent over throwing up his lunch. That had to have been the single most disgusting thing he had ever seen as blood pooled and a few fingers and body parts fell off, and he prided himself on seeing disgusting things all of the time, but this was going way too far, even if it was kind of cool, in an ironic sort of justice for the goblins.

Moody was watching the twins with a small amount of pity as they hurled before he spoke. "Well I must say even I feel a little queasy after seeing that!" he growled out with shake of his head. "But if every young witch and wizard fought like that; the Death Eaters would think twice about attacking us like this? But I am intrigued by that mask," he added, which confused the twins.

Mad-Eye-Moody held back a smile at the sickly look the twins managed to give him as they wiped off their mouths on their sleeves. He could definitely see why the green tinted twins were now feeling under the weather. Even he had been a lot older than them when he first saw something even remotely like this, and that was nothing as gruesome or bloody.

"So she's the Lady of the Phoenix!" he growled out. "I am impressed. She's even more dangerous than I could have ever believed. Well for someone who supposedly fights the good fight."

The twins were however spared from responding, because seemingly out of nowhere three huge mountain trolls came charging around the corner and into the mouth of the alley, they hid in. The twins quickly got over their problems as they readied themselves with Moody for a difficult fight. The trolls stunk of putrid rotten meat and fish even from the several yards away. Their stumpy grey bald heads housed dark menacing bloodshot eyes of fury, obviously someone had been working them into a state.

Moody and the twins each chose a dulling stance ready to defend themselves, holding themselves up as bravely as they could manage. However, within seconds they found themselves shielding their eyes as a huge explosion erupted deafening them as it was so close and blinding them with flickering white light. The air was supercharged with static and they could each feel their hairs standing up on edge. The ground shook minimally but they could hear it crack in places, and as the light slowly faded away, and their hearing slowly returned they heard or rather felt three heavy dull sloshing thuds before them.

The three of them slowly blinked their eyes; little speckles of colours violated their vision for a few moments as they blinked away the spots. However, when their vision cleared their mouths dropped open in horror. The three trolls were no longer a threat. They were lying on the floor smouldering and smoking, burnt black with a putrid, acid like smell of burnt meat. Boiled blood oozed out of cracks in their overcooked skin, and more than a few times one of the monsters legs or arms twitched oozing even more blood or producing another crack in the skin as little yellow sparks of electricity trailed along the monsters for a few more moments.

Moody looked to the twins, both of whom looked as if they were going to throw up some more. Now whoever did this wanted everyone's attention and wanted it now. This was obviously one seriously powerful mage, but Moody couldn't sense such magic. Moody was almost anxious to see this new player himself. This attack had garnered everyone's attention as they had all stopped fighting with each other and were looking around frantically, most quickly taking cover as other trolls were lying around all over the alley as they were burnt up and fried too. The Death Eaters seemed to be the only group stupid and arrogant enough to stay out in the open, as even the remaining goblins kept to the sides of the street, holding their weapons at the ready.

Alistor Moody found himself scanning the streets for this mage, but all he spotted was several more unfortunate trolls having been taken out of the fight. It was quite scary to think that it was potentially done with one spell by one person.

"U-up there!" came the voice of one of the Weasley twins suddenly. Moody wasn't sure which one, but he gazed at the young lad and saw him pointing to the roof top of the Weasley twins new joke shop. He followed the young lads pointing arm and hand nervously expecting to see 'him'.

"It's a guy dressed similar to that girl we saw earlier!" one of the twins proclaimed breathlessly.

Indeed it was a young man. However, he was dressed in crimson and black leather. Though, he didn't have the skirts and his clothes were not tight like the girls. His were looser fitting than the young woman's. Then he wore a long sleeveless crimson coat hanging to his ankles with a mind of its own, and black sleeves baggy (rather than the Lady's form fitting), tied around his powerful biceps and hanging to his crimson gloved hands. The gloves were skin-tight with black metal plates on the back.

He stood on top of a metal and plastic board of some kind with a straight front and angles, coloured red from the back fading into black at the front with a huge crimson and black phoenix on it. The underside sparkling gold as he hovered above the shop. He wore a hood up covering his face mainly in shadows just like the girls, and he wore a mask matching her, but his was crimson, and his body was tall and powerful; muscles bulged beneath his clothes with baggy trousers and tight shirt; he wore bulky looking black boots.

He carried something in his right hand. It was the strangest weapon Moody had ever seen someone bring to battle. It brought forth the image of the grim reapers scythe if the reaper were to improve upon it over the eras. It was huge, and easily longer than the young man as the staff rested on the board and the blade came just above his head. It housed a handle and long guard in the centre, with a huge slick black blade curved and pointing in like a cutlass, with a blade flowing a little further down protecting the hand guard. Just below the main blade the weapon housed a red gem with a slight glow to it. The blade then trailed down the handle like a spear of pure onyx coming to a stop by the man's feet in a deadly point. The handle was perfectly wrapped in entwined crimson and black leather. The blades edges from top to bottom like perfect yet unbreakable glass tinted with shimmering reds of every shade.

It was an impressive sight to behold, as he lifted his weapon with ease of practice and rested it lazily on his right shoulder. He seemed to be scanning over every creature within the alley, and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to introduce himself to anyone. Moody could now actually feel the fear blanketing the air around him, but he couldn't feel any power or see any magic coming from the young man. It was not just the dark that were afraid of this man, but the light too, and Moody couldn't blame them for that.

The young man's coat blew in the wind rippling gently about his legs but never for a moment did it move to get in his way. It was eerie and spooky. How could any one man scare the shit out of so many people at midday was beyond Moody's knowledge. Even Voldemort would be hard pressed to make so many people piss themselves at night. Moody shuddered. He could feel it – the fear – in his bones – his instincts screamed – only a fool wouldn't be able to tell that this man was something else.

There was only one person, Moody would feel comfortable running to if this man wanted his head, and that was Harry Potter. He had seen what Harry Potter did to capture all those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, so knew given no choice but to fight to the death; he would be up there beyond the best.

Moody looked slowly from the young man to the Death Eaters. The fools stood out in the open, so they were easy to target from the air. They were frozen in place looking up at the young man as he glowered down at them. Moody could just about see through the eye holes in their skeletal masks. They were beyond scared. They were in the realms of shitting themselves and dying of heart attacks or strokes.

It had been a long time since, Moody had seen Death Eaters that scared, and that was because Voldemort had been on the field. Not even the great and powerful Dumbledore could scare them, but then Dumbledore didn't have it in him to kill or cause pain; he was soft, and the Death Eaters knew that and used it to their advantage. Moody found himself feeling a little sorry for the Death Eaters, if only a little.

They were already dead, and on some level; they already knew that.

"W-who's he?" George wondered aloud to no one, his voice quivering with his fear.

"He is my husband of course. He is the Lord of the Phoenix!" came a mysterious voice from behind them.

The three of them jumped in shock and horror; their hearts pounding in their chests and trying to leap up through their throats as they span around gasping for breath. None of them even had the nerve or forethought to raise their wands in defence. It was her. The Lady of the Phoenix. They gulped and took an attentive step back as one, which only caused her to laugh gently, as if she found amusement in their fear.

"You fear someone who has caused you no grief!" she suddenly chimed singsong, almost mockingly with laughter in her sweet and deadly voice just stroking her thumb along the sheaf of her blade. "I wish I could understand, but if anyone were to hurt me… they would have to deal with..." She trailed off and gestured up with her masked face towards her husband.

"Y-you… you really are, the Lady of the Phoenix a-aren't you?" Moody suddenly questioned raspy. "A-and then, he truly is the L-Lord of the Phoenix. I-I just thought y-you were just s-some silly little story to g-give people hope."

"Silly, maybe," she agreed with an amused shake of her head. "But little story? I'll have to disagree with that. You see… our story is only just beginning."

"I-I can see," agreed Moody nervously.

She let out a small giggle that sent cold chills of dread running down their spines as she turned from them, slowly and gracefully heading in the direction of her husband she strolled across the street. As she walked her board followed her as it was there; they had not seen it like it was tricking their senses. The board moved to her left, low enough that she stepped onto it with ease as she began gliding upwards.

However, a second later, a splattering of blood coated all three. Moody, Fred, and George could only cower and drop to their knees, lost, sick, and confused.


	3. Life and Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark.
> 
> Summary. Harry wakes to a new strength and new mission to seek the truth.
> 
> Follow or subscribe bellow.
> 
> https://parler.com/profile/MyrddinLeFay/posts
> 
> https://twitter.com/MyrddinLeFay
> 
> https://rumble.com/c/c-324037
> 
> https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, kudos, and bookmark.
> 
> Follow or subscribe bellow.
> 
> https://parler.com/profile/MyrddinLeFay/posts
> 
> https://twitter.com/MyrddinLeFay
> 
> https://rumble.com/c/c-324037
> 
> https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA

Harry felt much better after he woke in that uncomfortable position and took a cold shower. It had been about four hours of pain, even Hedwig paid attention to concern herself with watching over him. The water cascaded over his head, soaking down his shoulders to splatter down to the bath tub bellow.

He ignored the voices in his head talking to him or each other within the chamber about the 'White Fire'; the Flames of Life and Rebirth as Thoth called them. They were apparently what gave a phoenix their flames – they created the phoenixes, and other humans who had born the power had built some powerful magical weapons with it.

' _So,'_ Harry thought after a few more delightful moments as he could think well enough not to have to speak out loud any more as he felt quite wonderful considering the pain from before; he was feeling better by the moment. _'The flames previous masters created Excalibur and the Kings Blade?! Umm… what's the Kings Blade?'_ he asked now he was feeling better he had his curiosity returned to him.

" _You must not have heard of it referred to as such,"_ Ra said boomingly. _"It is also known as the Celestial Sword… forged with White Fire… not normal white fire of course,"_ he added as if everyone would think he did, _"and charged with the power of Might and Magic – of the First Lord Xzodia – Master of Stars!"_ Ra was always the best at saying these things as he had quite an epic voice.

" _Hey; those are my lines,"_ Thoth said in annoyance. _"I told you that!"_

" _You know that is a lost fairy tale, right?"_ Merlin asked while sounding deadpan and ignoring Ra as he must have turned to Thoth as he was the one with the knowledge. _"There's like this small passage from an old children's story that mentions this Master of Stars. Some people like to believe there is truth to every story. It is literally just a story about the Kings Blade, and just tells us how it was made. It's not a very good story and isn't true – or its extremely twisted the truth; the Kings Blade doesn't exist, and if it did it was likely Excalibur, made long before my time by THE Lady… Queen of Fae!"_

' _Queen of the Fae?'_ Harry asked thoughtfully as he stood up straight while the freezing water continued splashing down his naked body. He rose his right hand and concentrated as a white flare crawled up from his skin and within moment's a cute white flaming fairy shaped flame stood on his hand. The creature twirled for him as the water hit her but sizzled away as her heat was unquenchable.

" _Looks like she might have been,"_ Isis said in awe.

Harry laughed as the burning fairy flickered away into fading embers. _'What does it mean when the Custodians of The Source is chosen to become Guardian of the Flames of Life?' Harry asked the reasonable question._

None of the voices spoke for a few moments when a female voice did. _"Nothing good can come of this."_ It was Pandora, and she sounded down. Apparently, she was the first human. Apparently, it didn't work like that, and muggles were correct with their evolution thesis's – or close enough that they would get there and figure it out in the end. She was in fact, the first human on Earth to wield magic, and she was older than anyone could know, even she didn't know when she was born it had been so long. Pandora had forgotten more than any of them could ever know. Though, she was not the smartest within The Source; she was clever, but more importantly, she was The First to hold The Source.

" _Yeah,"_ many voices mumbled in reply.

Shaking his head, Harry finished washing the stink of sweat from his body as he turned the heat of the water up to clean properly with his shower gel, and then dried himself off before heading back to his room; he clicked the fingers of his right hand as it was cold and shut off his AC charms.

"At least my magic is working properly, still," Harry muttered to himself as he climbed into some black trousers with a white tee and black shirt left open, and white ankle socks and black running shoes.

Harry stretched and yawned as he was feeling quite good about himself; he had even grown an inch or two. It was like The Source had reversed all of his nutritional damage but could the White Fire have made it as if the terrible way he grew up, and the terrible nutritional treatment from his relatives was erased?

He had pictures of his mother and father, and though his mother wasn't tall, his father did seem fairly tall. Harry had asked Sirius about it as he had worried, he would be short, and he was around five foot eleven before, but now – Harry knew he was somewhat over six foot, according to Apollo and his medical knowhow. He was not quite reaching that point-one digit, but Harry still had a tiny amount of time that he might reach it naturally as he wasn't quite sixteen yet, but just over six foot was nothing to scoff at anyway, so he was happy, and his lean and tough muscles made up for it, but with his taller body they fit him better.

Looking outside, the sun was just about up, and he figured he could get in a nice lie down in the garden because the Dursley's even woke up. He loved being around nature; it was nice and relaxing, and comfortable, and it was England so he should enjoy the sun while it was up, and even he wasn't powerful enough to change the planets orbit and the UK's weather patterns.

It was one of those rare, but boring days as Harry James Potter; the reluctant forth occupant of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England was thankfully left alone outside in the green lush grass of the back garden undisturbed. He lay on his back on the neatly cut grass, (that he had cut the day before for this silly party the Dursley's were having) and watching the fluffy white clouds drift by.

He knew he would not be left alone to his peace and quiet for long, like Arnold Schwarzenegger from The Terminator; _'they'll be back'_. Harry smiled while he heard a few chuckles in his head as he knew a few of them enjoyed watching TV and they could see around him enough to watch the TV (and by extension so could he), and his uncle had been watching The Terminator film a couple of nights back. They were still wowed with the 'magic' the muggles had invented in the past hundred-plus years.

Anyway, it was the Dursley's favourite pastime getting on Harry's nerves and treating him like crap. Though, this year Harry had been for the most part ignoring the twats when he could, and only mowed the law because they were too lazy, and Harry didn't want to draw any magical garden dwellers as he knew that they could be drawn in by his growing magic, but didn't like neat and clean gardens unless they had certain plants or huge flower plots or vegetable plots, but thankfully a few rose bushes and a few other plants like that were the only things around, so very little magical creatures would he happy living in the garden, but nothing noticeably magical.

Though, Harry had to wonder what would happen if he ever reported the Dursley's to the police or something for being shit head guardians; they didn't hit him or anything anymore, but that didn't mean they should be let off. Though, he had already decided not to bother as it seemed like too much bother. He was sure the old man would – hmm – that was a tricky thing to answer. If Harry was seventeen, Dumbledore wouldn't care if the Dursley's went to jail, but no matter how powerful Harry got Dumbledore just seems to be ignorant or he had his fingers in his ears and eyes closed while childishly squeeing.

' _I'm not listening! Lalalalala!'_

" _I kind of feel sorry for him,"_ Merlin said with a sad sigh. " _But shouldn't we be trying to figure out what's going on with this new power and not slacking off in the garden, and cant use one of those plastic seats?"_

' _No; they'll bitch, and the only reason you only feel sorry for Dumbledore is because he reminds you of you,'_ Harry replied while rolling his eyes under his closed eyelids while he relaxed, so it was more metaphorical; his hands behind his. _'And we have time to figure out the White Fire angle… I think after my burning agony, I deserve a few minutes in the sun, not thinking about evil whatever's.'_

" _Yes, you are right, sorry Harry,"_ Merlin agreed, mainly because he didn't like being compared to Dumbledore, so they all went quiet and left him to think his own thoughts peacefully.

Harry almost laughed. Wondering at the sanity of that old head teacher would drive him or anyone else crazy if they were not careful. Sure, he knew that the old man was not bad, or evil, just stupid when it came to believing in the best of people, even when given no sign of this… best. The old man had to open his eyes sometime soon and take off his rose-tinted specs. Then to top things off, no matter what the children proved; they were just that, ignorant 'children' who did not know what was best for themselves. Somebody needed to get him a dictionary so he could see the picture of himself standing next to the words ignorant, arrogant, and naïve with the quotes that he doesn't try to not be those things.

The piercing sun lit up the brilliant blue morning sky as Harry opened his eyes to look up and the wonderful fluffy clouds; he didn't know how long he had been outside, but it was nice. The only thing that could make it better would be Ginny cuddled up in his arms with a hand down-.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he saw such a clear blue sky with such fresh drops and wisps of fluffy white clouds making shapes in the light blue void towards the atmosphere. It was a day he would consider lazy. It just had that slow and calm feeling to it, like something about the scent in the air, just how you can somehow smell Christmas, not that he cared much about Christmas until he went away to school where people actually liked him, and he finally got to enjoy that holiday, the celebrating, and the food, and others things too; like that strange cookie scent that was always in the air.

He lay, content, his brilliant emerald green eyes catching the light in such a way that made them seem to glow. He lay back with his fingers locked behind his head, thread slightly through his ruffled raven black hair.

Harry hated it here, not because of the muggles; he did not hate muggles; he just hated his family who just so happened to be muggles; it wasn't the muggles fault that some of their people were dicks, some of his people were dicks too. If anything, he liked muggles more than he liked sorcerers. The magical world was so openly corrupt and some of them seem so proud of that while normal people should feel shame, but hopefully soon, Fudge would be out of office and in jail and things could get better.

His life thus far has not been rainbow and peaches as anyone could see just looking at his 'home', if they opened their eyes from the bull-crap they wanted to believe. The Dursley's were the worse kind of humans, even if the adults of his people, who were supposed to protect him did not see the truth. He wondered how annoyed Dumbledore would be, or how much bother he would make for Harry if he went and spent the day with Ginny, but that would also be troubling for her too. Nobody was powerful enough to stop him, but damn could Ginny's mum complain about the same thing for hours, days, and if Fred and George were to be believed months and years.

He wondered what his idiot godfather, Sirius would have done. If only he was not a hunted 'criminal' Harry would be able to leave this cesspool of moronic losers, and though, Dumbledore would bitch and moan, Harry wouldn't care as nobody else would listen to him if Harry had a legal magical guardian like Sirius, and Harry wondered whether he should use some money to play the pureblood game of cheating. It would be nice to get a break from it all, for good, really.

Harry wasn't supposed to fight back against the muggles because: _'you can't use magic on muggles, even the bad ones,'_ he internally mocked someone who should remain nameless, but that didn't mean he couldn't batter them black and blue with physical strength.

" _That's the spirit!"_ It was Hercules – anything to do with beating people up grabbed his attention. _"That's what I've been teaching you. If you can't blast someone into a puddle, punch them into one."_

" _You know, Harry,"_ Hekate said tiredly before they got into some kind of competition. _"I think Dumbledore is extremely proud of these… wards… barriers… tissue paper?"_ she asked uncertainly as she used Harry's sight to examine the globe over the property for the millionth time as it offended her.

The blood ward or whatever it was supposed to be when Harry looked beyond the material world that wasn't being manipulated in some form by active magic dulled and darkened. However, it was that terrible ward of Dumbledore's that made Harry grimace. It was simply pathetic. It looked like it was static on an old-fashioned TV over the property, but it had so many moving gaps sploshing around in the field that an incompetent moron could apparate through it.

Laughing at his though while he sensed Hekate having a laugh with him he raised his right hand lazily and pointed as he could sense his ward. That was something quite a bit more special. It was goblin made and covered every house in the street, a married cornucopia of colours. Harry would have built the ward himself, but he had to finish school and he trusted the Gringotts goblins to sort it out. It was only a temporary ward and would fade by the time he was seventeen by which time he didn't need it.

The goblin ward had a stealth field over it, so not many people could notice it, and even then, they would have to be looking for it. Harry figured to cover the whole street as he would prefer to make sure that the innocent people around him were protected too, just in case, as it was better to be safe than sorry. Though, it had the unfortunate side effect of protecting the Dursley's too.

" _Wards… and blood magic really aren't Dumbledore's speciality, are they?"_ Loki said with a small laugh.

" _Even I can see that, and I was never good with wards, even with The Source's power,"_ Pandora said.

" _Did wards exist back then?"_ A woman purred sweetly. That was Kalypso – she was the 'Titan' Atlas's daughter and sided with him and the Titan's rather than her cousin's; the Olympian 'gods', and Harry was sure she and Pandora had become best friends even though in real life they had never met each other.

" _No,"_ she replied sheepishly. _"Well… not like they do now… well, I invented the standard barrier ward that bars everyone and anyone, but a child could put that up and it would look better than, Dumbledore's ward."_

Harry smiled slightly as his vision returned to normal. The ward had some neat bonus's, so he could use them like radar to keep track of his watchers, but something seemed off. There seemed to be some kind of spell in the air; not harmful per se, but – annoying? He couldn't tell what the spell did it seemed so harmless.

" _I can't tell either, Harry,"_ Hekate said thoughtfully. _"It might be some kind of… I'm the Goddess of Magic, and not miracles, but it could be… a practical joke!?"_

" _Hey, why are you staring at me?"_ Loki demanded. _"Apollo and Hermes both like to mess with people too, but you always turn to me first. If you forgot – we can't actually do any magic outside of Sourcey Dreamland!"_ he said as a few of them thought Harry's name for their 'realm' was great and wouldn't stop using it what they realised what the word 'Sourcey' meant in a naughtier way in the modern age.

Merlin groaned as he was against the name. _"I hate to admit it but, Loki is correct. Harry, you must be cautious, more now than ever that you hold the power of the White Fire as well as The Source; you may have inherited the enemies of life-."_

" _If these enemies have gotten too strong,"_ Ra interrupted. _"The flames may have ran to you because you were already powerful, as our Custodian… the thought is troubling, even for a mighty god such as, I."_

Harry groaned as he half listened to the discussion. The muggles had it so much better than him and his world.

" _Unless this spills over,"_ Hercules piped into his thought hopefully as he loved a good fight.

Rolling his eyes, Harry ignored him and let his mind wonder. Where did the word muggle even come from? Even Merlin didn't know, and if the 'gods' used the word it was because they quickly caught on with the times, though most of them would still use the term mortal as mage used to live a lot longer in the past as they were fewer, so they didn't have the limits they did today, so they were much more powerful, and the more power, the longer you could potentially live, but even then, mage couldn't live forever; they weren't immortal.

Harry kind of disliked the word muggle; Merlin agreed. It sounded like an insult. MACUSA; (the Magical Congress of the United States of America) wasn't exactly perfect, and they had a big racist past against muggles and muggle-born's even though their school's founder was married to a muggle who helped found the school with her and their adopted children, but the US as a whole had big issues with race back then too, so they were likely mimicking the worse parts of the US back then.

Heck, Isolt Sayre was a cause and effect to bring with it the creation of MACUSA and the International Confederation of Wizards, and she was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, raised by her evil bitch aunt who murdered Isolt's parents, and yet this young woman fell in love and married a muggle, adopted muggle-born children, and had half-blood children with a muggle man, and created a magical school with a none magical: a Nomaj.

The messed-up irony of that was amusing as Slytherin was a vile muggle hating wizard who despised muggle-born's and it was believed that he had murdered some muggle-born children while at the school. Merlin had gone to school and been in Slytherin's house while Slytherin was still at the school, and it was fortunate that Merlin had The Source to protect himself and others. Merlin hated the man. The man had gotten worse and worse until the confrontation with Gryffindor and he left the school. Morgana had been lucky; she had been in Ravenclaw and loved Rowena. Though; the founders had left before either Merlin or Morgana finished school.

Harry had almost forgotten his point. The American mage. They called none-mage, nomaj… Harry found appreciation in that word. It was – slightly inaccurate in that all living beings had a spark of magic, but Harry liked to think it was short for none-mage, or not-mage, but he supposed in a sense of magic being the word for using magic, none-magical worked too. It was better than calling muggles – well, muggles. It sounded like mage were calling them, mugs, and Harry was sure that was somewhat insulting towards their intellect, even though they created magic with silicon and electricity – with chemicals and metals – and elements and compounds – while just being clever.

The British magical world (he was quite ignorant but willing to learn about the rest of the world) were quite racist. They thought it was okay to make comics about a stupid muggle. Ron laughed his head off while reading it. However, Harry had read a couple of the books out of curiosity and found something interesting. While everyone was laughing at the 'stupid muggle'; the muggle was having his memory modified constantly because he kept discovering magic. Harry felt that said more about the Ministry's stupidity than the muggles, and Harry wondered whether the author was really a muggle-born taking the piss out of the Ministry.

" _I wouldn't be surprised,"_ Merlin agreed with him. _"Sometimes people fight back so blatantly, hidden in plain sight – and every little battle won is a victory earned."_

' _You know, muggles have flown to the moon – without magical powers!'_ Harry said with a laugh. _'I could probably do that with magic, and I mean with a magical ship, not with my own power, but do mage care to push the limits of possibility?'_

" _That's kind of sad,"_ Pandora said while sounding down.

Harry heard a squeak a moment later as Kalypso had obviously gotten hold of Pandora and giving her a cuddle to make her feel better. However, he forgot to care about Kalypso teasing her bestie, as he realised that his two new 'watchers' had moved. He knew one was Nymphadora Tonks – he didn't know much about her, but he had met her once and she acted like a complete lovesick wally. She likely needed to get out more if a twenty-year-old young woman couldn't find a boyfriend, especially a hottie like her.

Then again, Harry frowned while thinking of the people he had met, and he could see her point of not finding the right guy – or girl if she was open to that sort of thing. Smiling sheepishly he felt a strange tingle in the pit of his stomach as he sat up and stared at the spot by the back gate. Harry could hear their heartbeats, smell their delightful scent – they were – he was surprised – they were both aroused?

Harry jumped up to his feet, as he could sense them both. The other one Harry didn't know, but she seemed to be about the same age as Nymphadora. The 'stalkers' paused, and they were in the garden. He wondered whether they were the source of the foreign magic he detected earlier, but no – it wasn't their magic.

He couldn't help but smile a little, curious, but his smile just made them more nervous; he could sense their unease, which, ironically was making them easier to sense.

His aunt, uncle, and cousin had gone out; he heard them a little while ago, complaining as they had some last-minute supplies to get, and they wouldn't be back until around one PM as they had their party set to start by three.

Laughing a little made them shifted and their hearts to beat harder. "Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of two, Wiccan!" he said causing them to both intake breath as he stepped closer having the time of his life. He wondered what Dumbledore's orders were for them because they should have been smart enough to know they wouldn't be able to hide from him even with Invisibility Cloaks, and Harry bet they weren't allowed to interact with him either.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Harry said with a chuckle as he rose his right-hand palm up and made a little tugging gesture, and he heard the scuffling to keep their cloaks and his voices were having a great time while Harry's 'visitors' were panicking. "Come on, Ladies; Ginny might let you borrow me for a few minutes – a little kiss? A little… more?" he suggested with a laugh as he could feel their humiliation, but they must have been masochists or something as he knew they must have been soaking wet.

" _It's a lovely charm,"_ a woman interrupted within Harry's head. It was Aphrodite. She was quite the prankster herself. _"I'm sure it is, something I made… it's a Latin spell, so I must have been in Rome – I can't remember what it does, but just ignore it and it should bugger off."_

' _Easier said than done,'_ Harry replied in thought while keeping his smile. He could still mess with the girls and see what they would say; he was curious.

" _Pervert,"_ Kalypso muttered bemusedly under her breath towards Aphrodite, as she was getting off on the scent, the pounding of their hearts, and she was the reason Harry could sense all of those naughty things whether he wanted to learn them or not – a few things were useful, but most of it was dirty that he pretended he didn't know as he locked those things into the back of his mind.

"No sneaking away now, Darlings… that was an adorable attempt, but I can see you," Harry said before they managed to flee back to the gate. "You don't want me to call the aurors do you and have you arrested for trespassing?"

"Okay, okay; our cover is blown," Nymphadora mumbled shyly, "but we're here to protect you from Death Eaters!" she said as she pulled off her cloak to reveal a beautiful, slender young woman with short ruffled bubble-gum pink hair, green eyes, and a nice rack pushing out in her robes. "Dumbledore says we're not supposed to make contact. Hestia here's a friend from when we went to Hogwarts, she's new to this and…well, wanted to see you," she said as her cheeks stained pink slightly.

Her friend, 'Hestia' pulled her cloak off next; she was just as stunning as Pinkie, but with long, silky flowing brown hair to her lower shoulder blades and onyx eyes that looked straight through his eyes while she nibbled her lower lip, her cheeks stained pink as she nodded her head in greeting.

"Well, this is Hestia Jones, and I'm Tonks; I think we met once before and I made a fool of myself," she continued now her friend had revealed herself. "I'm an Auror… well, still in the on the job training part, and Hestia is studying to be a medi-witch."

"Now you're both stalking celebrities, who next?" he asked, getting blank looks, though they both did seem a little annoyed with his accusation.

"We're just here to watch you…" Hestia started, her voice playful to the begging but trailing off as she realised that sounded like she was stalking him. "I mean; it's all on Dumbledore's authority that we… umm… make sure that you don't get kidnapped, and you're safe!"

"How old are you both?" he asked them, startling them with his change.

"Twenty-one," Tonks answered, looking at Hestia, she nodded in agreement, confused.

"So, two twenty-one-year-old girls, who can't even hide from me," he said slowly as if they were younger than he was. "Think that their five-ish years over me can protect me from the forces of darkness and evil the likes of Voldemort?" he asked and they both flinched and whimpered at the name like most everyone he knew. He rolled his eyes, amused. "Wow, that just proves my point, because do you know what would happen if Death Eaters and Voldemort turned up here. I would be coming to rescue and protect you because your panties would be soaked through with pee and you would be crying within the first two seconds."

Harry chuckled as he pulled at some power and the girls staggered back with wide eyes as they almost fell to their knees before the power faded. "That was me not even trying," Harry said with a grin. "If I can floor you with a look, making you drop to your knees and piss yourselves – what makes you my – protectors?" he asked, and they could only quiver and stare in awe.

"You're not here to protect me; you're here to spy on me," he continued, shrugging unconcerned. "Dumbledore is not afraid of me being attacked by Death Eaters. Honestly; he would be more worried about what I would do to the Death Eaters after that bull shit in Hogsmeade."

They just stared at him with open mouths, flapping while he continued. "If you want to consider yourselves my bodyguards, or even my equals when it comes to fighting dick-weeds like them – well, it's not going to happen, but you have to say his name with flawless nonchalance to be recognised as a possibility. Only then can you truly begin to grasp what standing between the Death Eaters and I entails," he finished, shrugging, actually marvelling at his own insight; he had probably been listening to too many voices in his head.

"So, we're just spies," Tonks said, surprised. "Well, it's no wonder that at the Order meetings that we're drilled for so much information about what you do."

He rolled his eyes as he stretched his muscles, getting the kinks out from where he lay before, nonchalant while they watched him, wetting their lips with little pink tongues.

"Well, whatever girls," Harry said. "You do what you like, obey everything the old man demands or whatever, but I'm going to warn you now… raise your twigs to me, and that goes for all you nosy bastards, and you'll wish you just hung out like normal people instead because our ages aren't such huge gaps that we can't become close friends. Nobody needs to follow Dumbledore around like that – the old guy – he means well, but the world has changed, and I'm not a normal sorcerer!" he said, amused as they gulped. "Anyway, two… oh what's the word… babes like you are better seen in all your splendour."

He smiled, winking as he turned from them with a huge grin, as he quickly made it out of the gate before he had to have them, and bitching at Aphrodite as she was trying to figure out what spell was active, and it was giving him – an issue to be around them.

The girls were blushing brightly as they looked to each other, embarrassed, and feeling odd about how Harry was just – he was so – neither of them could know what, but they felt weak kneed.

"You didn't quite tell me he's that cute," Hestia said after a few moments, once she was sure he was out of hearing range. "Or that – wow – what a body, and he's taller up close, and then well… I don't know. It isn't like you really interacted with him while watching before now, but he is smoking – I want him so bad."

"I told you plenty how hot he is," Tonks retorted, glare pouting. "You've seen his pictures in the paper; that's why we're here, but you should have just believed me. He's got a great body, and gorgeous eyes. I didn't know he could be so, wow, and wow, and wow. He could practically 'see' us under the invisibility cloaks! I knew he was powerful, but I've only seen Dumbledore doing that before. Then that projection almost made me piss my pants!"

"Yeah, and that was the tip of his power; I almost peed too," Hestia said thoughtfully. "So, you going to try getting in his pants first, or should I?"

"Of course… my first time with The Harry Potter, but, two bods will be harder to resist than one?" she suggested, eyebrows raised, smirking as Hestia looked into her pink ringed eyes.

Hestia let a grin slip onto her lips as she looked into Nymphadora's pink ringed eyes. "I guess that does make sense; plus we've seen each other naked before, so that won't be too embarrassing," she said while Tonks grinned at her. "We agreed to do this, but I think we should hurry before he gets too far away – we have to play this right!" she said, not bothering with their cloaks as they stuffed them away and charged after Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark.
> 
> Follow or subscribe bellow.
> 
> https://parler.com/profile/MyrddinLeFay/posts
> 
> https://twitter.com/MyrddinLeFay
> 
> https://rumble.com/c/c-324037
> 
> https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA


	4. Love and Pixy Dust

Harry felt trapped. That was likely because he was trapped. The two beautiful older women had cornered him, and he should have probably apparated them all to the hospital – well the magical hospital.

" _Lucky, git!"_ a voice complained in the back of his head, but Harry wasn't concentrating enough to tell who said that.

He hadn't managed to get far enough away – well he thought he had. He had entered some kind of industrial area with factories and the likes as soon as he realised, they were chasing after him to hide.

However, it only just dawned on him that it was Sunday, so the place was deserted until the next day. That meant he couldn't hide in amongst the workers and wondered briefly why he was trying to hide from the hot pieces of tail, or why he was using such corny slang. He now knew that no one could save him, and worse, Harry was worried that Ginny would kill them – or him – or chain the girls up and keep them as sexy pets.

" _I doubt you'll be that lucky, Harry,"_ Kalypso commented, and he could hear the amusement. " _Though, this is my Darling, Ginevra we're talking about, so you go ahead, Harry Darling; look to the possible bright side."_

" _Kalypso!"_ Pandora reprimanded as she used the word 'darling' a lot when she was teasing someone.

Something was right with this situation – nope – wrong – that was right? Right? Sure he had been groped, flashed, and a few other cool things by weirdo fangirls, and he wasn't a virgin, which he wouldn't admit since neither was Ginny, and two and two make five, and that was best left a secret between him and his girl. This was just – super weird, and hot and he couldn't stop himself, could he?

" _Harry – you shouldn't,"_ Aphrodite sang happily enjoying the trouble he was going to get himself into.

Something crazy seemed to be afoot here, but even with the voices – The Source, he couldn't quite find it in him to care. The girls were acting too star-struck for his liking though; even his fangirls knew when to play and when to back down or risk a lightning bolt up their cute little butts from Ginny. This did not seem to suit them like some of the pervy girls back at school. Though, thinking about that, he found those odd girls from school to be amusing, and it brightened his days, and in all honestly he was certain Ginny enjoyed it too as she liked to see him squirm, as they did do somethings in front of her too, so maybe – Ginny did look, and-.

Aphrodite was giggling _. "Are you seriously trying to convince yourself that Ginny will want to join you and these two women in bed?"_ she asked, and she wasn't the only voice giggling.

' _Probably not,'_ Harry agreed as he tried to shake Nymphadora and Hestia off, which was pitiful as he was trying not to hurt them, and he didn't want to make them feel bad either. _'Look, I can't speak to Ginny, but you lot can, so can one of you go over to her chamber and ask her to kindly come and rescue me?!'_

" _Oh, I was just there,"_ Morgana quickly said as he felt her presence. _"I figured you would be such a pushover. She said she's busy with her mum and she won't let her leave. She says keep it to kissing and maybe some hand stuff, but if you're going 'in', she wants to watch and will be angry if she doesn't get her way."_

Harry internally groaned while he had to suffer more laughing, and wasn't sure what the hell to think, but Ginny was weird like that sometimes, and was totally fucking with him too. Though, he was apparently adorable when he was placed in an unfamiliar situation. He was a red-blooded male in a hot situation, and he was rock hard and couldn't help it; to top things off he was under some kind of spell.

He panted, thinking that the girls would have grown up more, and known to not let strange spells force them into seducing sixteen – or near sixteen – year old boys. They pinned him up against a wall, pushing their hot bodies flush to his, and first Tonks stole a lingering kiss as they both had to reach up on tiptoes, but he annoyingly leaned down too, and then Hestia took his lips right after. He couldn't help himself as he looked into their eyes; his heart beating fast, and painfully in his chest telling him to stop trying to resist, but resist what?

Looking into their eyes after they pulled back from nibbling on his ears each, Hestia went in for another kiss when he stopped her in shock as he knew what had them. She looked at him and looked hurt and confused; he almost gave in and kissed her again. However, he managed to resist as he saw the light pink ring surrounding her eyes.

Harry looked to Nymphadora, not surprised to see it in her eyes too and managed to squeeze away from them, but they kept coming. "Snap out of it – it was fun, but we're under a spell!" he said which caused them to pause, frowning. "It's a love spell or something. I remember my friend ranting on about them after a boring class or something and they have a noticeable characteristic of a pink ring around the eyes."

" _Yep; that's the one!"_ Aphrodite agreed. _"Don't worry; it wouldn't work without them wanting you, so do what ever you want with them."_

Harry gave her a mental glare. _'Shut up, and why do you have to make such stupid spells?'_

" _It was to help out cowardly 'lovers' who wanted to get it on,"_ she replied scathingly, but Harry ignored her as he focused on the two beautiful stalkers.

"But love spells wouldn't work if we didn't like you," Tonks said smilingly. "If we didn't fancy you, or want to touch you, or you to touch us, even the most powerful love spells couldn't change our minds, even cast by Dumbledore – or you! It would take a very complicated potion for that sort of thing," she said reasonably, as she managed to wrap her arms around him again, looking at the pink rings circling his beautiful green eyes. "It looks hot around your eyes, though, so cute, and sexy," she said while Hestia was nodding in agreement, wrapping her arms around them both; it was near impossible to think straight as this was turning him on more than he ever thought possible.

"W-we have to f-find out who did this-," Harry muttered, moaning as they both took a side each, nibbling at his neck, grabbing at his arse. "W-when the spell wears off, we'll all be pretty pissed, and Ginny will kill you both… painfully… or keep you as pets."

"But we'll both be so well satisfied! Being a pet won't be so bad," Hestia purred in his ear, pulling back, she sent a shiver through his spine as she grabbed his solid crouch; her eyes went wider with a grin stretching her lips while Nymphadora was licking his neck. "Oh yes, very well satisfied indeed," she added, taking his lips, her tongue in his mouth, his reaching hers, battling for dominance and he was losing the battle, his libido winning out to his common sense and will power, and nobody could blame him.

However, just as Nymphadora had started her turn on his lips, his hands squeezing their butts, or reaching round to grope their breasts through their clothes with Hestia's hand down his trousers and boxers, rubbing his bulging, hard rod that he started as he noticed how cold it had gotten, except for certain 'areas'.

The cold was penetrating to the bone and he could hear some whimpering, and fear in his head as if far away, begging someone, and it wasn't The Source. He pulled back from the make out groping session, as they both had their hands down his trousers now, rubbing him, unaware that his eyes flicking all over. The girls had pulled back when they noticed something more wrong than the curse they were under. They removed their hands from his trousers where they still bulged out, and they looked around and up the three drew their wands.

Harry grimaced and shook his head clear to rid it of the deathly screams and begging, many things he would rather not relive rampaging through his brain. "This… is familiar… didn't some bitch try this last year?" he asked himself, not expecting an answer, but he got one.

" _Dementors again!"_ Loki muttered.

"Yeah, dementors," Harry agreed, and the women didn't need to nod in agreement they did anyway. "There," he said as several came flying down from the darkening sky bringing a chill with them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Tonks yelled out waving her wand in a pattern and in a great whoosh of silver light blasted out in corporeal shape.

"Is that a panda?" Harry couldn't help but ask as the panda patronus charm batted away dementors, but it was just too small by its self when Hestia's patronus blast out some kind dolphin, but he sighed as they could only hold the dementors back, and Harry grimaced as more started pouring in and covering the bright sky with terrible darkness; he raised his wand pointing straight up.

"Harry, you'll get into trouble!" Tonks warned him, concerned as the dementors started pushing forward.

He shrugged with a sigh. "Emm… you know you're both witnesses, right?" he asked in slight amusement. "But I think my new happy thought could make me fly like Peter Pan," he laughed as he flicked his wand while thinking of some dirty things with a lot of girls, he knew all together. "Expecto Patronum!" he roared out and the girls patronus went out as they had to shield their eyes as the silver light from Harry's wand burst out like a pulsing dome of unrelenting power and exploded out in a blazing mushroom shaped cloud capturing all of the dementors and engulfing the whole area.

It was a beautiful sight and made Harry wonder whether he should have been comparing the possibility of doing 'it' with a harem of girls ruled harshly by Ginny with a nuclear explosion. It wasn't anywhere near a real nukes yield, tiny in comparison, and could only harm dementors, and it was doing its job. This left him to ponder on the possibilities that using different happy emotions, thinking of different happy things, created different effects while using the patronus.

" _Nobody really cares,"_ Thor said. _"It only messes up those ghoulie things."_

Harry internally shrugged as Thor had a point. However, he still marvelled, as he had only wanted to shoot his patronus into the air to hopefully protect them to give him time to think up an exit strategy, but he supposed this worked too. The silver light died down after a few more moments to show Hestia and Tonks staring at him in awe before they turned away at the screechy whales of despair.

They looked up, surprised that only around twenty dementors remained and might have thought the others had fled if not for the raggedy black smog like cloth drifting down and fading away, or the white lights that reflected beautiful colours like an aurora drifting up, fading the higher it went.

" _Okay… maybe it can do more than mess them up,"_ Thor conceded while sounding impressed.

The other dementors circled them for a cool few moments while they watched, cautious while the dark clouds over the sky started dispersing, light shining through the dementors chose to leave, shooting away as fast as they came and disappearing into the sky.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Hestia asked. Her eyes even more intense with lust as she turned back to Harry. "You just destroyed all of those dementors with an odd patronus form, and it was so beautiful, just like you," she said, back to his non-resistant lips.

He kissed back, arms wrapping around, hands on butt, Tonks with them within seconds, guiding one hand to his chest when they started apart at the sound of an impatient throat clearing.

' _Warnings would be nice!'_

" _They would, wouldn't they?"_ Loki mocked.

They span round to see a slender woman in her late forties dressed in some beige robes with a badge on her chest and silvering red hair. "When I heard that one of my aurors while off-duty had been spotted in the vicinity of Harry Potter's home I had to discover the reason for myself in case she makes our department look bad," the woman said while Nymphadora quickly moved from Harry, paling and looking worried. "Then I see you doing… this… and when I went to intervene and assist with the dementors, of which why they attacked will be questioned, Mr. Potter had to fend them off for you!"

"Madam Bones, you have to err… listen… I … umm… err," Nymphadora stuttered out worried and unable to answer. "Harry's like a super wizard, and umm… umm… and, Dumbledore sent-."

"Yes, ordered here by Dumbledore to spy on Mr. Potter," she said moving closer, looking them in the eyes, frowning in annoyance. "But somebody else had other plans, and I doubt it was anyone under the old man, and if it was it would be his orders, but that isn't his style; he loves other people's jokes; he doesn't 'tell' them himself. Whoever did this has to be quite powerful, or exceptionally sneaky or you should have seen through it, but again, only Mr. Potter, though only briefly saw through it – or maybe he chose not to bother fighting it?"

Harry pretended to be the picture of innocence. "I have no idea what you mean – I did capture all those Death Eaters for you," he said sheepishly.

"Yes," she agreed with a sigh. "But we don't reward young heroes with frisky young aurors and their trainee medi-witch friends," she said turning a cool glare on Nymphadora.

Nymphadora looked down at her feet as she was feeling down. "I'm sorry," she said as the bright sun was finally beating down on them again. "So… you know how to undo the spell, right?" she asked, hopefully.

Madam Bones sighed, rolling her blue eyes. "If you had paid attention during school you would know that you can't undo it with a simple spell. You either have to go with the flow or ignore it until it wears off, which will take a few days."

"I'm all for going with the flow…-!" Hestia said but trailed off at the heated glare she received, and Harry tried to keep out of it, but honestly, going with the flow seemed like the right sort of thing to do, as long as it was only kissing and hand stuff.

She then sighed. "Are you both that hard up for a good selection of men that you're okay with wanting to seduce an innocent fifteen-year-old boy who has a feisty and dangerous girlfriend…?" she asked them only to trail off at the end as she thought about all of the good ones. "Okay, I get it now; all the good guys are… well Ministry stooges, Death Eaters, or Dumbledore goons!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, which got a half-hearted glare. "Sorry," he said in defence. "I just pictured Dumbledore in a blue pinstripe suit with blue fedora while holding …" he trailed to a stop as he realised, they didn't know what he was talking about. "I pictured Dumbledore as a muggle gangster from the nineteen fifties," he rectified while they nodded, not really understanding too much.

"So what do we do then if we can't… you know?" Hestia said, inching closer to Harry with the look of a wild animal.

"And what about my underage magic?" Harry asked, mildly concerned. "I've already had a warning because those morons don't seem to care whose magic they detect, and that whole 'trail' thing last year. Though, they shouldn't be able to detect my magic as I fixed my wand ages ago. I bet the arsehole who sent them after me is going to wait and see, and then report me, just like with what must have happened last year – maybe this love spell is their doing? – an inside job…? I bet I'm going to get a letter accusing me for every piece of magic done around here. The first time it wasn't even human magic, but a House-Elf, which makes me wonder why you and everyone don't ward against them?"

"Magical lore forbids them from hurting humans," she replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what about spying?" he asked, startling her. "Taking pictures dressed or otherwise, and then stealing, placing items that they don't know will hurt, placing spells that aren't considered dangerous by their standards, or many other scenarios? Though, thinking on that, wizards are too stupid to think their worthless elves have any other use besides making dinner and cleaning up."

"There are wards against malicious intent tied into the main ward grids of homes," she replied, cautious now. "Since the elf has no malicious intent itself it would be able to get in if it were free, but while tied to a master, it would be the master's intent taken into consideration, but also, the master would have to have authority through your wards, so it's a moot point.

"But anyway, don't worry about the ministry and don't hand over anything to any wizard or which that you don't know, and even then, don't, especially not your wand. Then again, I very much doubt anyone could take your wand, and if they did; do you even need it?" she asked, but he just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out this was a plot by Fudge's supporters," she said coolly. "Trying to get him off for the bull he pulled with that disgusting Umbridge woman at Hogwarts."

" _We've been spreading our senses as far as we can,"_ Merlin said. _"There isn't anyone within a three-mile radius of you, and we can't find a trial of magic."_

' _And I can't sense anyone watching us,'_ Harry added thoughtfully.

"I don't think it is… well; the dementors are," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'll have to be more careful and keep my eyes and ears open, but the muggles could see my patronus even if they couldn't see the dementors?"

"You're right," she answered, concerned she hadn't thought of that first. If she was not careful, he would have her job if she thought for a moment, he would want it; she wasn't sure she wanted it sometimes. "Mr. Potter; you go home, and Miss. Tonks and Miss. Jones will come with me so I can keep my eye on them until you're all clean; maybe take some scans. It might shed some light on who could have jinxed you, but it's highly unlikely. Just ignore any mail from the Improper use of Magic Department if this potential traitor tries to set you up again, and I'll have it all cleared up before this evening, and if someone does say anything, I'll know to ask them some questions," she said, near dragging the two young woman with her as they were wholly reluctant to leave Harry and not get laid, or something like that.

Harry sighed sadly; as they parted company, shaking his head and trying not to think of how great, getting it on with two hot older women would have been; kissing and hand stuff only of course. Though, at least the dementor attack was like a cold shower. He tried not to think about them as he went the other direction, back home, bored, hungry, and a mind full of hotties.

" _I hope that I'm one of those hotties!"_ Aphrodite commented.

" _Me too,"_ Freya agreed.

" _Hey, Freya!"_ Thor whined while they seemed to all find amusement in Harry's messed up day, so he figured he would cut them off since he could now think straight enough to close the connection to his chamber.

Shaking his mind clear his eyes flicked around as he picked up something odd. He was being followed again, but not by any cute girls this time, well kind of.

"Oh shit!" he muttered as he dodged and rolled as he hit the floor as the blue little creatures attacked in a swarm. "Cornish Pixies - honestly, someone's attack-augh…-," he cried out as he pushed himself up to his feet narrowly avoiding the swarm splitting to attack him again from different directions and regathering where Harry had crouched moments before.

Harry back peddled, wide-eyed as two little pixies in grass dresses had snuck away from their sisters and were wiggling their little butts in his fact, giggling. He gulped as he looked them all over and realised, they didn't seem to be on a mission to kill him, but he might have rather they were. He shivered as he felt one on his face, she was snuggling up to him and licking his cheek before another pulled her away and tried to take her place before she realised, Harry was running away at speeds that broke world records with one thing on his mind, to kill the bastard that thought this was funny!

It was easy to see how they would be so susceptible. Though they were capable of reason and intelligent thought (nowhere near most human levels) they were still instinct bound. He also knew that this type of magic was illegal for a reason, or close too – well using it without consent was illegal because it probably had uses – and even more against the law to use it on primitives.

Harry just had to remember what Hermione said, something about the magic only working to push girls, but had to be used on a boy too, though it could work on girls on girls, and boys on boys, but that was beside the point; it created some kind of… what was it?

Attraction, like a veela, a pheromone that only they seem to detect, but it was flawed by a persons will against doing something that wasn't them, or probably doing someone they weren't attracted too, and that seemed to have been confirmed. Harry thought about asking Aphrodite, but he was certain he could deal with this without them laughing at him.

This kind of crept him out as it shouldn't work on unintelligent animals, and knew pixies weren't stupid, so they must have enough smarts for the spell to attract them, but not enough to care about real love or attraction. Though, a small cringing part of him hoped it wasn't because they liked him (he did have that fairy fire power he hadn't practiced anything with yet), but at least they were kind of cute, and really amusing – well normally when they weren't trying to molest him.

He was quite proud of himself for remembering so much, but he tended to remember important things when being chased. He promised to either invent the counter jinx or kill the jerk who was trying to get him molested by freaking Cornish Pixie-girls. He wondered whether that spell Lockhart tried that failed during second year actually worked if done by a competent wizard, but didn't have enough room as the squealing lovesick pixie girls swarmed after him.

However, his eyes widened as he had to skid across the road passed some freaked out muggles diving and skidding under a hoard of grey-skinned dark fairies, or whatever their real name was, he couldn't remember. They flew with dragonfly wings and had little pointed ears, and dark hair, and most troubling, smiles as they were pleased to see him.

They were a little larger than Cornish pixies and had large dark eyes, now housing a pink circle, and while the Cornish pixies were dangerous, he didn't have darkness magic to avoid with them as they all wore lovesick smiles. He was just lucky there was only fifteen of these girls wearing little red dresses made of leaves – or leaf stuff. Now, the little Dark Fairies were actually intelligent – but obviously weren't as fussy as human; he was so screwed.

Harry gulped as he avoided the little blast of black coloured magic that made a puddle of light for a moment where his feet would have been, obviously to stick him in place so they could do what they liked with him. Though, as said, Dark Fairies were much smarter than the Cornish Pixies; they were also instinctual creatures so Harry could only carry on fleeing as they joined the chase, but now he had to worry about magical attacks.

If Harry wasn't so terrified, he might have just surrendered and let them have him, or if he were more perverted, or still horny from the girls earlier. He streaked passed more screaming muggles and passed a few cute girls and then towards some thugs, some from his cousins gang.

They looked like they were happy to see him, crunching knuckles and whatnot until they saw the hoard of fairies and pixies chasing him. Harry leapt over them with a blast of air as they dropped into balls, whimpering. Unfortunately, they should have fled seeing as a few dark fairies, saw them as a threat as they had shown threatening behaviour towards their sexual prey and glued them to the floor before continuing chase while some pixies robbed them of their money and sweets looking mighty pleased with themselves.

Harry skidded to a stop as three men with wands appeared in front of him. "Potter, down!" growled Mad-Eye-Moody as he stood with Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He dived out of the way and the three froze the fairies and pixies with a simple spell; he forgot Hermione used that when Lockhart let lose those pixies second year. They floated suspended in the air looking befuddled at their predicament, most of them pouting and looking cheated.

"Harry, what's going on?!" Remus asked as he helped the exhausted boy up to his feet. "Have you gotten taller – no – never mind that, what's going on with this?"

"I don't know," he said, catching his breath. "But if someone's trying to kill me, death by being molested by pixies and fairies is a new imaginative way. I didn't think the magical world had it in them. Though, as ways to go it could be worse."

Remus thought about that for a moment as he saw the pink rings in Harry's eyes and nodded. "I suppose," he agreed with a small smile. "The Order had just got a letter from Amelia Bones telling us what happened. I was coming to check up on you, and Moody thought it best not to come alone."

"Yeah, well, all things considered, I'm fine," he said, taking a few deep breaths. "I might have actually been caught in the spell again if there wasn't an army of them freaking me out," he said as he looked around at all the muggles staring at them. "I should have probably teleported us away, shouldn't I?"

"Probably," Moody agreed with a shrug. "Anyway, we should cage them up, keep them confined until the spell wears off!" Moody interrupted as he looked at the muggles who had ventured too close. "Also, clear up the muggles, get them out of here. Potter, we'll have to leave the lovesick bugs with you since we can't take them to HQ as they're too smart to be brought in without the secret, and we're not sure where Dumbledore is. Just let them go once the spells broke."

"Can't they stay at your house?" he asked, sighing as he gave him a look that said, 'they're your problem, not mine'. "Okay, okay, just, what if this jerk does it to others, like merpeople, or I don't know, worse, like dragon people umm… they have a name, right-."

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter," Moody growled. "You'll be fine once the spell wears off you… it won't be able to stick again for a while."

"Oh great," Harry mumbled as Moody and Kingsley started gathering the scared muggles and Remus started caging up the fairies and pixies with some flicks of his wand. "I don't suppose you're going to hang around and protect me from any more of this are you?"

"Sorry Harry, Dumbledore's orders," he said with a tired sigh. "Though, for the life of us he won't tell us why you have to stay here when you're more powerful than him. Though, he says protections; your wards really don't seem that – that-," he said, finally caging the last one, magic working its miracles when caging pixies and fairies.

"Tissue paper dome over the house?" Harry asked.

"Umm… yeah," he agreed sheepishly. "So you can see it too-."

"Yeah but look a bit further out; I got this covered," he said with a smile and Remus concentrated as he saw it; the flickers of energy covering the street.

"Now that looks impressive," Remus said as he was impressed.

Harry shrugged as he picked up the cage with the cutely pouting dark fairies and had to shake off their cuteness attack. "I think I'll have to cover these ones as they know the dreaded cuteness attack of doom!"

"Harry, maybe you should do more, you're starting to sound a little out of it," Remus said before slapping Harry on the back of the head, startling him as he couldn't stop staring at the fairies while they pouted, maybe that cuteness attack was real. "Yeah, cover them as soon as you get in because the effects of the spell are still able to get you if you lose focus, and you don't want to free them."

"Yeah, sure," he said looking at the fairies. "But I could have sworn there was one more."

"Harry, you were running for your life, or whatever; you must have counted wrong," he retorted, rolling his eyes and not seeing the eager little eyes of the other fairies as they tried not to snicker too much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed with a sigh of exasperation while out of sight, squeezing her little legs together in anticipation was the missing dark fairy peering through a bush, fighting with herself not to give herself away while the old wizards were still around. She licked her little lips eyeing the boy-wizard hungrily, not caring about size differences, only the pleasures that awaited her and him.

Harry sighed as he managed to sneak the cages into his room with a teeny bit of silencing magic over the door and window so the Dursley's didn't hear them because Harry would loath to have to set the fairies free to protect them, and him. He wouldn't let the pixies free or the Dursley's wouldn't survive; not to mention him. He was sure he could probably enchant the fairies, but the pixies were much to wild and plentiful to get that right.

However, Harry was sure he could withstand doing things with fourteen fairies over fifty plus pixies and fourteen fairies. Though, with the silencing charms he hopefully wouldn't have to do anything with some pervy little fairies. He shrugged as he left his room, closing and locking the door, ignoring the cute little mewing noises trying to get his attention, and pleased they didn't know he spoke arcadian yet, but he was bound to slip.

Leaving the house, he snuck round the back where he decided to pretend, he had been all morning, wondering whether he should have taken back the pixies loot or not before shrugging. He made it back outside just in time as the Dursley's returned home, and Vernon automatically berating Harry unaware that dark little eyes watched his bulk in anger.

She was hidden out of sight and it was hard to hide when the love of your life could sense your presence and kept looking her way, but she was small enough that he could brush it of as a squirrel or something. He wouldn't, but it was a possibility.

Smiling at him, her human, she couldn't stop the dreamy sigh of anticipation, her juices flowing down her little legs. She couldn't even think straight enough to remember that she should go and free her sisters.

Meanwhile Harry knew, he just knew, he could sense her watching him, there were fifteen fairies, and now he had to somehow capture her before she captured him or worse, freed her sisters.

However, any plotting by either fairy or wizard was void, as Harry had to stay out of the way in his room while the Dursley's had their stupid barbecue party, but they wouldn't know who was sabotaging it for the honour and love of her human boy.

Harry tried his hardest not to look at the fairies while back in his room, though luckily, the pixies with shorter attention spans had taken a nap holding the money they stole earlier, though Harry didn't know whether they could spend it, it being muggle money and them being pixies, but they ate the sweets.

" _Harry?"_ He was surprised as he almost forgot about his voices.

' _Err, Isis?'_

" _Do we want to know?"_

' _No,'_ he sighed sadly.

" _I thought not."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow, Subscribe, Favourite, and bookmark.
> 
> https://www.minds.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.facebook.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.instagram.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://gab.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA


	5. Away to Freedom

Harry was laying on his bed on his back just lazily skimming through a book on some lame magic that was just too lame with his head comfortably on his pillow. He knew all the spells, and they were kind of useless. He frowned as he looked to the front cover and realised why – it was his second-year defence book. He had been so board he hadn't even paid attention to what book he was getting out of his school trunk that was out of the way under the desk he had to fix since it had been his cousins, and his cousin didn't know how to look after anything.

However, with the fairy's begging him to let them out, and their filthy little mouths; it was hard to concentrate. They were some sick little Tinkerbelle's, and he was certain they had figured out he understood them by now they had made him laugh once or twice and made him blush a lot more with some of their 'wildness'.

"We'll be your sexy little slaves?! You already have the cages!" one of the adorable fairy girls called out, her voice ringing like a bell; though that wasn't exactly what she said, it was a fairly good English translation. "We could cuddle and lick and… other things with your monstrous human d-!"

"Augh!" Harry interrupted and sat up to glare at the cute fairies while the pixies were sleeping still after having stuffed their faces with candy, they were in the middle of a sugar crash. "Do you ladies, not realise that you are under a spell – you're being manipulated – controlled – messed with?"

"Well… oh course," she agreed while she and her sisters nodded happily as she lifted her little skirt and flashing her tiny self to him. "But how many chances do we get to do some really messed up stuff with a human?"

Harry groaned and gulped as the others started flashing him their bits too as they all started pulling off their clothes, so while ignoring the tremendous amount of laughter in his head he clicked his fingers and his wand appeared in a sphere of blue light into his hand. The fairies flinched a moment later as Harry flicked his wand at them, and a splash of pink light flew at them.

The fairies winced and closed their eyes as they thought they had pushed him too far before they blinked the light from their eyes and looked themselves over to find their little dresses and skirts were gone, and in their place they were all wearing blue jog bottoms with tee shirts and hoodies with little white running shoes on their feet with their wings poking out the back of their hoodies.

"What is this?" one little fairy asked while looking over her new clothes and tried pulling the bottoms down. "They are stuck…" she said while they all tried for themselves before glare pouting at Harry as he looked smug. "What if we need to… relieve ourselves?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully as he looked his book over and shrugged as he took a few minutes waving his wand, crating patterns of light over the book as he mumbled words, and they could only watch it reform and changed into a box, like a small shoe box on its end, but smoother, like a room, and with a wave of his wand the tiny room was surrounded in a blue bubble before it disappeared and in another bubble appeared in the cage and left the 'box' up against one side.

The fairies looked the box over in surprise and confusion as it had a door set into it and a little picture of the outline of a fairy wearing a skirt.

"You'll only be able to drop trouser in there – with the door closed," Harry said smugly, "and not allowed out until you've pulled them back up, and inside is a toilet that will magically remove your 'relief'."

The fairy's glare pouted at him harder before they sulked as they all slumped down onto their little butts in a huff.

Even Merlin was laughing. _"Oh, you are sneaky Harry,"_ he was saying through his laughter.

Harry shrugged, as the spells he used alone were pretty simple, and add them together and it seemed much more impressive, so he was feeling self-satisfied as he grabbed a new book from his trunk and flopped back on to his bed. He shook his head in exasperation as he listened to some of the music drifting through the house for a moment as he drunk some of the soda he robbed before he was forced away like a bad toy, and without looking another three bottles of soda appeared in the fairy cage in a blue bubble, but he could sense them pouting as they fluttered around opening the first bottle and getting out the mugs Harry had conjured up for them earlier.

At least the muggles didn't have bagpipes in their bands and the tune was quite awesome; he was surprised that the Dursley's would have good music. Though, they probably had a music subscription or something.

However, he shook away those amusing thoughts as a knock on the door startled him. He looked to the fairies as they looked to him as they recapped the bottle, downing the last of their sodas, and were trying to hide under a few pieces of comfy bedding he had given them to hopefully make them more comfortable while they were sleeping over.

The door knocked again, and Harry quickly jumped up, prioritising he pulled his blanket from where it lay on the floor, making a 'shh' gesture before throwing it over the cages, Hedwig's included before taking a few deep breaths and opening the door.

He had expected his aunt or uncle there to tell him he's a useless loser or something, and he had been hurrying to hide the fairy's so didn't think to spread his senses out, but who else could it be? However, he wouldn't have been expecting a girl (unless Ginny snuck away); her long brown hair was tied back at her waist. Her hazel eyes were warm, and her pretty face, smiling. She was slender, but had a nice bust, and was wearing some tight blue hipsters with a white tee shirt and was about his age.

"Can… I help you with something?" Harry asked, as his eyes automatically flittered to staring into hers, but she didn't have any pink rings, so he was confused as why anyone would bother him when they could be downstairs at the Dursley's party.

' _I think I just answered my own question, there, didn't I?'_ Harry asked.

" _Yep,"_ one of the voices chimed.

"So, you're the mysterious, 'evil' 'troublemaking' cousin I've heard about from that loser Dursley?!" she asked looking around Harry in suspicion, but she didn't seem to be that type, but then again, who knew what went through a girls head?

" _I don't even think we know that either!"_ Kalypso interrupted his thought while laughing with a few of her fellow, and more comedic ladies.

"Though, without needing to guess… you're the good one," she continued to inform him, amused as she offered her hand and he took it while feeling more confused than ever, and that was saying something considering his morning. "I'm Amanda, but Amy, or Manda or whatever are all suitable nicknames that I will honour you the great privilege of using if you so desire."

"W-well thanks I guess," he said sheepishly shaking her hand and chuckling in amusement as she offered a joking grin. "I'm Harry; nice to meet you, but if you know my cousin is a dipshit bully, then why'd you come to this dump?"

She laughed with a beautiful smile. "Dad owns a farm and runs his own milk, eggs, juice, veggies delivery service, you know, milkman delivery that kind of stuff, meat too. I go to school with Dudley because apparently he was kicked out of some exclusive boys school for bullying," she said nodding.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I had to figure that one out; not difficult, obviously."

She smiled wider with a nod. "Yeah, anyway, dad pretty much begged me to come when I was invited to try getting some extra clients on the books or something from the place your uncle works. Though honestly as far as I can tell we're doing pretty well, but he does love his job, delivering a fine product and you know; he likes his work and always looking for more clients…"

"Sounds like he really does love his job, if he's willing to suffer through the Dursley's," Harry replied, laughing. "But if I were him, I would run, run far away and then hire a sniper to rid us of this evil!" he said with dramatic flair, which caused her to laugh.

"I like that, a good guy needs a good sense of humour… well so mums always telling me," she replied, her smile wider. "But then she also says he needs a nice body too," she said touching up his chest and nodding in approval as her eyes in fact widened. "And a handsome face," she added with another nod. "So I guess until I find out you're an evil warlock bend on world conquest, we could hang out!" she said giggling so didn't notice his relief as she hadn't called him out as he really wouldn't be surprised if Dudley had loose lips, even though ninety-nine-point-nine per cent of people would just brush it off as him having an imagination – until they knew him a little and realised he didn't have anything that seemed remotely imaginative about him.

"Well, not an evil warlock, I'm the good one," he replied, playing along with a grin. "Myrddin Emrys, at your service?" he said putting on a very bad fake Welsh accent, taking her hand and kissing the back.

" _I really wish you wouldn't do that!"_ Merlin groaned in his head. _"Your Welsh accent is rather terrible."_

' _I was born in Wales!'_

" _But you were raised… kind of raised, in England,"_ he retorted.

"Wow, a boy who actually knows his myths," Amanda said in surprise, completely unaware of his internal conversation. "So, do you know much about the Arthurian Legends, or just Merlin's given name?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I know a little bit, but not too much," he said as he probably should have paid more attention in class, but he did have several of the key players in side his mind to get answers from – though Arthur and his knights had little care for joining anyone in the chamber unless they were assisting with Harry's lessons in beating people up without magic.

"That's okay," she said pleased he knew something. "Other than what I've read on Wikipedia I've mostly gotten from TV, books, and films. I just like the thought of all these weird old legends and stuff, you know. I guess for a girl that's quite odd?"

Harry shook his head. "Na, why not enjoy them. If you follow the crowd with Barbie or whatever, then you would be too boring, and I wouldn't want to hang out, now would I?"

"I see, so can I come in to hang out with you?" she asked hopefully, bouncing on the balls of her feet, eagerly as she looked up at him.

Harry gave the blanket hiding his new 'pets' a glance before looking to the beautiful young muggle girl who wanted to spend time with him before stepping aside. Harry figured making a friend was perfectly okay.

"Sure thing," he said, letting her in while she looked around.

"The Dursley's are jerks," she muttered, looking around at the sparse room. "You should contact the authorities…-."

"No," he replied, startling her. "They'll eventually meet karmas wrath – I imagine Karma is cute, got a nice arse… should know I have a girlfriend."

"Oh," she was startled as he had closed the door after her and smiled. "Maybe I could have a word with her," she said with bright red cheeks, "and she would let me borrow you for a while," she said while rolling her eyes. "Just because I'm a girl and you're a guy, doesn't mean I want to give you my… erm; it doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Harry chuckled and nodded while she blushed up a storm. "Don't worry; I am aware that girls think these things too…"

She smiled a little and rolled her eyes, but she did eye him up a little more before she looked around, not noticing him pale when she saw the book on his bed; his Standard Book of Spells grade five. She looked at it frowning and went to pick it up when a tiny sneeze caught her attention causing Harry to panic, as he didn't know what he could do, and didn't want to set fairies on her – or worse, him on her. He would feel guilty and terrible for months if he had to erase her memory; he could use a friend and didn't want to make her forget about him.

"W-what was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm… nothing," he replied, nervous. "J-just my pet hamster, she likes the dark, which is why my…"

He couldn't finish or intercept her as she rushed over and pulled off the blanket revealing the sleeping pixies and napping white owl with the sheepish looking fairies waving at her. She waved nervously back before turning to Harry.

"You have fairies in cage's!" she said, near shell-shocked, but he also surprisingly noticed the reprimand.

"A-actually the blue ones are pixies… umm… Cornish Pixies," he said impishly. "You see, they're all under some evil guys… or just some bastard pranksters love spell so they've been trying to molest me, so I have to keep them captive until the spell wears off in a few days. I'm going to let them leave after and look after them until the spell has worn off… see; they have soda, and a bathroom, and I got the fairies some new clothes," he added the last feeling he had to explain that.

She seemed to deflate as she shook off her shock, looking at him in awe. "I knew I had seen you somewhere before… my brothers are always trying to steal photos of you. I don't care if they're gay or what, but the way they talk about you can be creepy. 'Harry Potter is like a god of magic or something'," she mocked them.

"Actually that's Hekate." Harry couldn't help himself. "I mean, I think, right?"

"Goddess of Magic from Greek mythos," she answered with a small grin. "I'm Amanda Creevey; I think my brother Colin is stalking you."

"Wow. I didn't know the git had a sister," he said in surprise. "So you're a nomaj?" he asked, surprised as he heard that it was uncommon for a muggle-born to have non magical siblings for whatever weird magic related reasons.

"N-nomaj?" she asked, confounded.

He laughed. "Oh, yeah, I thought I would try it out a little. It's the American word for non-magical people like 'not-mage' or something like that. I always kind of… I guess felt that muggle sounded insulting, and kind of ignorant since muggles – I mean nomaj have done quite a lot of amazing things that make sure they are not mugs… well, being more intelligent, or something like that, but the Dursley's are still mugs though."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh and smile wider. "Yeah; that describes the Dursley's, but wow, a magician that actually thinks we're more intelligent," she said in awe while the fairies shook their little fists at the girl homing in on their boy and Harry grimaced at the language they were using before they seemed to squabble secretly together and change tactics.

"Seriously!" Harry said in annoyance while turning to the fairies while they pouted and folded their little arms over their chests, puffing out cheeks and sticking out tongues.

"But… we'll share," their spokes sister suggested. "You could use us inside-."

"Seriously; you ladies need to have your mouths washed with soap."

"If you'll let us-."

Harry turned from them while Amanda looked at him funny. "What?"

"You can speak fairy?" she asked, and he nodded sheepishly. "What were they saying? You looked annoyed."

Harry shook his head sheepishly. "They were… do you think that fairies are wonderful and kind, rainbow and cookies kind of creatures?" he asked the confused girl.

"Well, yeah… but I have a strange feeling that these one's were being rude, weren't they?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a chuckle. "Anyway – we were talking about stupid wizards or something?" he asked just to change the subject as he still had trouble dealing with the fact that fairy's had potty mouths.

"Umm… yeah, actually, I swear Colin and Denis get denser the longer they've been a part of the magical world."

"You sure they weren't always that dense?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now you mention it, you're right, they were," she replied laughing with him as they sat on the bed together. "You're really different to how I pictured you. I had never thought you would be so kind, and look, even though those pixies and fairies are under a spell, I think, looking they trust you, and care about you."

"Yea… they care about being the stars of fairy-human fetish fantasies," he agreed deadpan as he continued ignoring them and had to cut off the voices as they couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh," she replied as she turned to the fairies and had to look away as they were wiggling their little tongues at her suggestively. "Are they usually like that or is it this spell?" she asked in concern.

"The spell, I hope," he answered. "I'm under it too, but it can't force you to do something you wouldn't want too… though, I'm glad you're here to distract me," he said sheepishly and pointed to his eyes. "The pink rings around the green in my eyes is a dead giveaway."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't notice before," she said while leaning forward and gazing into his eyes. "So, anyway; do you want to grab a bite to eat downstairs. If nothing more, it will freak out your 'family'. I should have insisted my brothers tag along; that would have been something to see."

"Umm… sure, I guess," he couldn't help but agree as he took her hand and stood, helping her stand after him, amused he looked to his sulking 'pets'. "Don't complain too much, we're just going to get something to eat, so be good; understand?" he asked in mild reprimand, reassuring them; they sulk-sighed and nodded readily.

"Come on Amy; let's go get something to eat," Harry said leading the girl out of his room with him, closing and securing the door after them. "Though, the Dursley's are going to be pissed, and quite frankly I don't want to eat anything they prepare!"

"You have a point there," she said smilingly as she held his left arm to her body. "I suppose they hate you because you're a mage?" she asked, and he nodded. "Seems quite ironic since you're like the hero and stuff who protects people like them."

He couldn't help but laugh as he held her hand, his arm pulled tightly to her. "They don't give a dam about what I am or what I do. Half the time I think my aunt hates me because her younger sister, my mother was smarter than her, even after joining the nutter brigade, but ultimately I think it's because she didn't get too," he said watching her smile wide as they reached the bottom floor.

"Yeah, I can understand that, but I didn't like my brothers much before they turned out to be wizards, and my opinion of them hasn't changed," she replied while smirking smugly, and leading Harry passed some people who nodded politely or greeted them to the back door where a small teen charged in soaking wet and looking annoyed, shivering. He had brown hair and eyes, shorter than Harry.

"Sorry," he mumble. "Dudley and gang of jerks just attacked me with water guns!"

"You mean they're being dicks?" Harry suggested.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, pretty much man, but they're always dicks!"

"No need to tell me, man, I'm his cousin," he answered, shocking the boy.

"Shit man, you're Harry Potter," he said in surprise. "You don't look like a hardened criminal!"

"Oh right," Harry laughed while Amanda looked baffled. "The Dursley's say I go to some criminal school because they're jealous I was accepted into a prestigious boarding school for gifted kids, and their son is a dunce."

"Wow dude, I knew they were lying jerks," he said, annoyed. "Oh, I'm Jeffery by the way, or Jeff," he said, shrugging as he shook Harry's hand. "It was nice meeting you, but I need to go home and change. I don't live far, and if I choose to come back, we should hang and stuff if you don't ditch," he said before charging round them and out of the kitchen just as Petunia entered with a mop to clean up after him with a sour look.

However, Petunia paused as she saw Harry. "Boy! Why are you not in your room where hooligans like you belong?!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah, not going to play along with your stupid little games anymore," he said, rather amused as he really couldn't be bothered, and an idea slipped into his head. "Throw me out all you like; I quite honestly would love that. I could go anywhere if I didn't have you, but alas, while I do, Dumbledore forces you to accept me. You do realise though that he would be a push over, and all you need do is tell him to fuck off, and though he'll try to convince you, he will NOT hurt you! He doesn't have the balls for violence against anyone, even people who need a beating; don't get me wrong, he would defend himself, but he wouldn't act on violence for violence sake. He will give in quite quickly if he knows you're serious, and trust me, he'll know."

Harry then led his 'date', Amanda around his aunt out into the back yard into the bright sunlight. He took great amusement in the looks Dudley and his gang shot him as they spotted him with Amanda. However, it was Vernon's look of chewing a lemon that got Harry smiling while the fatty proved he could cook something as he stood at the barbecue.

"That's my mum and dad," Amanda said pointing to the blonde woman and brown-haired man eating very little, just some sausages and a little salad, leading him over. "Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter, one of the most famous magicians on the planet," she said excitedly, startling them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry," Mr. Creevey said in shock. "I must admit I didn't expect my son's favourite celebrity to be related to such…?"

"Scum, hell spawn, turds, take your pick or add one," Harry replied laughingly, amused, the 'party' still going on the majority not noticing anything odd. "I know what the Dursley's are, and you my friend should not do business with people like them. They are vile and would sooner beat your sons to death than look at them if they were ever clued in," he said with a shrug as he was internally amused.

Mr. Creevey looked to his wife and she nodded quickly as he turned back to Harry. "Then we'll be leaving… all four of us," he said it as a command and Harry realised, he meant him too.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. He wondered what Dumbledore would think, but with what he told Petunia, it was likely she would just tell Dumbledore to get lost herself.

" _Seems like a good gig to me,"_ Hercules said. _"You'll get to hang out with that pretty mortal girl, even if you're not allowed to touch, you can look."_

"Of course - we couldn't leave you with these people," he said, smiling. "It just wouldn't feel right, and we pride ourselves on doing what is right."

"You're okay with pets, right?" Harry asked thoughtfully and getting away with people who wouldn't care about Dumbledore was a great idea. He would have to call Gringotts in to sort out some warding on their house to stop Death Eaters from ever bothering them.

"We run a farm, so of course we are," he replied chuckling, but ten minutes later, he was nervous, after an argument with Vernon Dursley and sneaking down a few cages containing lovesick pixies and fairies into the car with a snowy white owl, and the fairies cage was ridiculously heavy because of the little bathroom in with them, so Harry had to carry that, and even he lightened it slightly with magic.

They had just settled in the Land Rover with the adults in the front and 'kids' in the back with fairies and pixies while Mrs. Creevey held Hedwig in her cage where they pulled off, zooming towards home.

"When you said pets, I thought a cat or two, maybe an owl," Mr. Creevey said, driving, nervous, none of them except Harry noticed the free dark fairy at first. She had snuck into his jacket, cuddling with him, but he didn't want to worry them, but that explained why everyone was off on the barbecue if she was up to no good, or good depending on who you were to ask.

"I can set them free once the love spell breaks," he said nervously. "As long as we don't let them out until then, they'll be fine. If you let them out early, they'll molest me."

"Wow, villains will come up with all sorts of odd ways to defeat you," Mrs. Creevey said holding back a giggle while he sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Mum!" Amanda reprimanded making odd gestures.

"Yes, yes, I know honey, you're making your 'moves' so I should back off," she replied making her daughters cheeks explode with flames. "It's also a part of my job to be embarrassing."

Amanda felt like she should cry or wine more, but not with a cute boy next to her as he had been distracted, so she just pretended her mother didn't say anything as she reminded herself Harry was unfortunately already taken.

However, she realised why he was distracted as he had been sneakily using his wand to dress a free fairy that was hiding in his shirt, fluttering and obviously being rude, but once sorted in her new outfit she wouldn't be able to take it off until in the fairy bathroom unless Harry helped her out. He looked concerned, obviously not knowing what to do with her, or how to capture her without using bigger magic.

Harry wondered how long it would take Dumbledore to find him, to try making him see 'reason' like the irresponsible grandfather figure he was to many people, or great grandfather considering how old he was.

He sighed as he knew the adorable little creature was pleasuring herself still through her jog bottoms while tucked away and Amanda didn't know whether she should find that funny or not. She sat, holding Harry's arm and hand as they drove along to get home and far from the moronic Dursley's.

It didn't take long to get to the farmhouse just outside of town with its roaming lands, barns and stables. They could smell the countryside and animals, and Amanda told him they even had horses. Riding horses was apparently fun, but then he thought ridding a hippogriff might have been fun with a saddle, so agreed to not to contradict her.

Harry was pleasantly surprised, it was a little isolated, so it would be easier to set wards, and get away with using magic. He smiled slightly as the sun was slowly beginning to set, which during the summer could take quite a long time.

Grinning, Harry grabbed two of the cages as they parked up, while Amanda grabbed the other two and her mother had Hedwig, and her father grabbed Harry's trunk from the boot.

Harry also had a passenger having calmed down quite a bit sitting quietly like the good little dark fairy on his head, little wings flittering occasionally to keep her balance as he moved.

An old woman at the front door to the large old cottage greeted them. "John, Martha, you're home quite a bit earlier than I expected. If you knew you weren't going to be very late you could have left the boys by themselves and I wouldn't have to TiVo, my shows. I just hope I got it right this time. I would hate disturbing anyone to help me find them on-demand."

"Mum, we have plenty of TVs," her son said with a sigh. "We just had to change plans," he added at her look and letting out a sigh, he knew she preferred her chair at her house to watch what she wanted to watch. "It turns out you were right about those Dursley's being trouble, and I don't want any dealings with people like that, do I."

"I told you so, but you never listen to me," she said snootily. "Anyway, who's this boy and what is that horrible little thing on his head?"

Harry chuckled nervously while the fairies were all shaking their fists at her for being rude. "I'm Harry Potter ma'am… a friend of Colin's from school. I was invited to stay, and they picked me up… yeah, and these are just some," he placed down his pixy cage, "budgies," he said as he clicked the fingers of his free hand and a loud crack made them all jump.

"Oh, umm… right," she agreed nervously as she squinted at the cages, confused. "I see," she answered doubtfully. "Well, make sure they don't poop all over the house, I'm going home," she said as Amanda dragged Harry off into the house as he quickly grabbed the other cage back up.

"Phew, I thought she realised they were real for a moment there," Amanda said in awe. "But what was that – that snap of the fingers?"

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "I just tweaked what she wanted to see, slightly before she got a chance to really take notice… it shifted her perception, and her own mind will fill in the gaps," he said shrugging. "It's not easy to do, but it works fine on those that would rather remain ignorant, and most normal people tend to not want to believe in magic and monsters."

"So… it will only work on someone like gran?" she asked, confused.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "It depends – it kind of manipulates an ancient form of magic that coats the world. Some creatures like giants and dragons are kind of connected to it or concentrated in it I suppose, so muggles and muggle-born's who don't know about magic will see a dragon, and freak out, even just watching it fly overhead, but because of this… I suppose primal magic they'll convince themselves enough that what they saw was just a plane that they'll completely forget ever thinking they saw a dragon within minutes or seconds even."

"And all wizards can use this trick?" she asked as they had paused in the hallway.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think they know about it… enough to use it, and it doesn't help them that they're just as susceptible," he said thoughtfully. "You see, I'm connected to an ancient power, myself, and voices in my head teach me magic long forgotten."

"O-okay…" Amanda said thoughtfully. "I'll pretend you didn't tell me that voices in your head tell you things."

Harry thought about that for a moment and nodded in agreement. "That's probably a good idea; I'm still not one hundred per cent sure they exist, and I share this connection with Ginny."

"H-Harry!"

They were interrupted and Harry cringed while Amanda gave him a sympathetic look. It was a mousy haired boy a year younger than him. He came from the side room, his eyes wide with surprise and suppressed delight. Harry was just happy to see he didn't have his camera with him. He peered behind him to see Colin's younger brother sitting opposite a large TV that was on the wall with a paused fighting video game showing on screen.

"Oh, umm… hey Colin," he said with a sheepish smile. "Denis, fancy meeting you guys here."

"This is our house," Colin replied, baffled. "Umm… what are you doing with all of those pixies, and those… are they dark fairies?"

"Umm… well, yeah, some dark foe of yet undetermined origins love spelled them to me," he replied, sighing as he noticed all of the dirty little fairies staring daggers at their free sister while calling her names while she was looking smug.

"Well at least only one is out," he replied looking to the quiet one on Harry's head, the pink circles having faded more, but still there, and not being with her sisters to goad her on she was being good, for now at least as she was secretly biding her time and enjoying Harry's company like this.

"Yeah, we caught the rest," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well what are you doing with our muggle sister… are you two dating, now?!" he asked, excited at the thought, imagining all sorts, and enjoying the thought of becoming the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's brother-in-law before his face fell in horror as he looked to his sister. "Its been nice knowing you, Amanda, but Ginny is going to kill you – or dress you up in a maid costume and turn you into her slave."

"Ha-ha!" she replied but she couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

"Anyway," Harry interrupted sheepishly. "I've been trying out nomaj for a while, give it ago."

"Nomaj?" Denis asked as Colin led them into the game room where there was even a pool/snooker table and darts board with a juice and other things bar. It was quite the huge room and had a clear table to place the cages so they could watch the game, as the pixies had woken during the trip.

"Yeah, the Americans use it instead of muggle," Harry replied shrugging as he flopped down on one of the squishy white leather chairs opposite the huge TV, and since it was a large chair, Amanda took the liberty to sit squished in with him, almost on his lap, which surprisingly got her a thumbs up from the little fairy on his head and that caused her to blush brightly.

"I was kind of thinking that… nomaj, or not-mage sounded less mug like," Harry continued, trailing off a little in though. "… I don't want to be one of… them people, but it's kind of offensive, I think," he said with an uncaring shrug.

It was a little later that that evening, and Amanda was getting a little annoyed as they were all sitting on a large white leather couch in front of the TV; no scratch that, she was getting, a lot annoyed with her younger brothers as they were monopolising Harry's time; time he could be spending alone with her; he was her new friend after all. They get to go to school with him while she only had the rest of the summer holidays.

However, Harry kept giving her little glances and these smiles as if he knew she was getting impatient and wanted him to herself. Though, she already knew that Harry was quite the stand-up guy and didn't want to make her brothers feel bad, so he agreed to play with them, or as they called it, hang and play video games.

Amanda could tell that Harry was getting annoyed, but for a completely different reason. He had faced a giant snake and won. He had faced off against the most powerful Dark Wizard in a century multiple times in his meagre sixteen years of life and come out on top. He had even faced down the most vicious dragon on the planet and walked away with only a gash on his shoulder as proof, which magic easily healed leaving no trace. Then just a few months back he saved the lives of hundreds of mages and captured a crap ton of Death Eaters, alive, since Dumbledore would whine if they all died, which made fighting them even more impressive since it would have been easier to kill them. He had even been hunted down by hordes of pixies and fairies, and now he had them (most) in cages, and not to mention his whole patronus thing and the dementors earlier that day with Hestia and Nymphadora, and other messed up things during his years at Hogwarts; two of the major ones he didn't even have The Source to help him out.

However, Harry couldn't get Sub Zero; his Mortal Kombat character to defeat Scorpion; Colin's character while they played the game on their gaming PC set up by the TV. What would it take him to at least win one round, it didn't even have to be the two to win, win, just one round would delight him.

" _Harry; quick, he's going to get you, AGAIN!"_ Loki roared out as Harry's character dressed as a blue ninja tried dodging but got a kick to the face, sending him flying back.

" _You are terrible at this!"_ Thor cried out in frustration. _"Shoot him with your lightning power!"_

" _He's still using the icy one!"_ Ra corrected. _"He should have chosen one with fire!"_

' _Would you guys please shut up; I can't lose like this again,'_ Harry complained just as his character had been gruesomely torn apart.

" _At least his death was spectacular!"_ Hades commented proudly.

Harry groaned as it was frustrating to say the least. At least he had finally figured out how to fire his ice beam power thing and even managed to figure out how to create an ice statue to capture and freeze his opponent for some free shots, but the git still won. Maybe if he had chosen that Raiden one with the lightning powers like Thor wanted, he could have done better.

" _Lightning does solve everything,"_ Zeus remarked while Harry could sense Thor nodding in agreement.

However, it didn't help that Amanda kept laughing at Harry because of the annoyed look on his face was apparently amusing, which wasn't nice for her to say, but she was only joking. They had been playing this game for the past hour, and Harry had not even come close to winning. He had even lost to Amanda, but she likely had plenty of time to practice and this was Harry's first time playing a video game.

He had thought that Amanda wouldn't be into video games, (being one of those girls who prefer going out with friends to the movies and whatnot), but she had even beat Colin and Denis, which was something he had cheered at though, and they had sulked too, which made him feel better. They didn't seem to like losing to a girl, but being their sister made it worse, but she had obviously been practising while they were at Hogwarts.

Harry had been using the Sub Zero character since the beginning in the hope that if he could at the very least get the hang of this one character he might actually get the hang of the game enough to win, since this was the first time he had ever played a video game in his life.

He was wrong. Sure, he had gotten pretty good, and fast, but they had been playing a lot longer than him so had more practice time with their favourite characters in the game. Plus they had more experience with computers than him. Why couldn't the magical world have things like this?

It would be awesome to play a quidditch game, or other wizarding-based games even. Like a tri-wizard tournament game. He would have enjoyed the tournament a lot more if he never actually had to do the tasks in person; not that he was lazy but, it would have been less dangerous; maybe a VR game would be good. Though, thinking of the tournament he wondered how Fleur and her sister were doing.

Harry shook that thought off and smirked as he chose Sub Zero once again wondering whether he should perhaps choose Raiden next time, even though he probably would not. He was to invested in this one right now. He only chose this character the first time because he looked cool and seemed to have the most awesome powers.

" _Does not,"_ two lightning 'gods' grumbled childishly together somewhere deep in Harry's mind.

Harry internally shrugged, but he wished he could be an awesome ninja with super cool ice powers to kick his enemies' asses with.

" _You could do that,"_ Merlin interrupted. _"You shouldn't go around doing that, but you could."_

"Beauty and hotness will not make me go easy on you, Amanda," Harry purred as she chose her character and they readied for a fight.

Amanda blushed lightly while her brothers looked away uncomfortably, most likely too scared and intimidated by Harry to even attempt some brotherly teasing.

"Flattery won't get you victory, Harry," she chimed singsong, mockingly. He groaned as the fight began and her character started laying waste to his.

_Poor Sub Zero..._ _**WON?!** _

_Amanda looked at Harry, and to the control pad he was holding to see the free little fairy looking at her smugly where she fluttered above with her little feet and hands pressing buttons on all fours._

_"Hell, there is no way I'm losing to Tinkerbelle!" she said while the boys were shocked as they watched the battle commence, but Harry couldn't help but laugh; it was practically mandatory as he found the ultimate cheat code, and she was adorably a bad winner._

_Harry wondered how long it took until Amanda wanted to learn all the Arcadian swear words to cuss at her new gaming partner._

_"Wow, getting shown up by a fairy,"_ _Loki said in pity._


	6. Might and Magic

Harry felt strange as he was lying down staring up into the starry sky. He could smell salt water and hear the gentle crash of the waves as the water reached up towards his feet. It felt nice. The sand beneath him was warm and unusually comfortable.

' _Where am I?'_ he tried asking the voices inside his head, but for once they were absent. He couldn't sense them – yet – he could still sense The Sources power flowing through him. He knew it would be useless to ask again; they weren't there.

Sitting up, Harry looked around the beach. It stretched on for what seemed like forever, and the ocean was like an endless desert of blue fading away into the endless inky blackness of the sky.

Standing carefully in the surf the water brushed his bare feet up to his ankles as he turned to see jungle behind him hiding untold dangers within. It was odd as it looked like the jungle should be endless, but he could see further, over the trees to the snow-capped mountains in the distance.

Harry chuckled a little as he checked himself over for injury or – he paused. Harry was only wearing some black swimming shorts that hung just above his knees, and he swore he felt – or looked taller. He was quite pleased with his body – with all his heroics and training under The Sources guidance it would be strange if he didn't have powerfully lean muscles on his athletic fighters body.

If Harry wasn't as powerful as he was, he would have likely been panicking a little right then, but he could sense it.

"This is a dream?" he asked himself thoughtfully. He remembered going to sleep. He had spent a couple of weeks at the Creevey's; kind of surprised the old man hadn't come to bother him yet, and he had a great time.

They had freed the fairies and pixies once the spell ran its course, and though they stayed at the farm they didn't try as hard to molest Harry anymore – well the pixies didn't, but the fairies were more invested, and Harry worried at all the adorable new residence he seemed to attract. Though, most of the creatures loved to help out with the plant side of things as long as they got a cut of what they needed they were happy, so Mr. Creevey was okay with that as long as they stayed out of sight from the human farmhands who worked the fields or milked the cows, and ran the stables.

"My Sire!"

Harry was startled as he heard two distinct voices: one male: one female. However, he couldn't sense anyone behind him and turning he frowned as the ocean was just as barren as before.

"Just as gullible-!" the female began only to dodge as a bright red ball of lightning as it flashed from Harry's left hand and struck the place where the beautiful woman had stood on the sand moments before, but sand exploded up from the impact with a few slivers of imperfect glass.

The woman was tall and tan with caramel skin and wild black hair to and down, over her shoulders, and burning black eyes that seemed to eat what little light there was and had a slight ridge to her brow. She was still a little shorter than Harry's new height and had a powerfully sexy body with huge firm breasts. She wore black pelts to hide her body in the places that needed hiding, but showed off so much skin in other areas, however, she did have pelts around her forearms and shins 'for added protection?' She also had a leather belt around her waist free from her 'loin' pelt with cut shelves where she drew out two long black blades as she flipped out the way of Harry's attack and landed on her bare feet with a snarl. She was like a barbarian from a fantasy game or something, only Harry could now sense her power as the sand around her feet shook and vibrated with her eagerness.

"Oh, I love your new incarnation, Master!" she purred while licking her hungry lips while glowering at Harry as she crouched in a ready stance waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

"Sister! Sire! That is enough!" Harry split his attention to the other one. He was wearing more clothes, robes of a light blue, like the sky during a perfect day. Then under the robe was satin slacks and top in a Chinese or Japanese style with soft slippers. He was paler than anyone Harry knew and had yellow white hair that hung to his waist and had a feminine softness to his expression and golden yellow eyes that lit with magical force. Then the ears poking up through his hair were long with a straight edge-tip – kind of elf like, but more, storybook or fantasy world elf than any species of elf he had me, but then Harry had only met House-Elves before, and could see the childlike, femininity to the mans features, much softer than a human mans, but he didn't have that sense of weakness those types could give off, but he had strength of confidence and calm of power.

"Greetings Sire," he said with a smile and a soft bow.

The elf's voice was calm and a little deeper than Harry would expect from him, and he was leaner in the muscle than the barbarian girl. The elf's eyes held magic and magical secrets Harry could only hope he would share, while the young woman looked like she preferred to fight the old-fashioned way – with her fists, feet, teeth, and any other part of her body she could use to batter someone with when not carrying weapons. They both seemed to be in the same age rage – physically at least of around nineteen to twenty years old, twenty-one at most, but from their eyes they held a lot of wisdom and they were a lot older than they looked.

"I am Magic," the elf addressed himself proudly, "and this is my sister, Might," he said gesturing the brutish beauty while she scowled deeper and stood up straight as she slid her weapons away. Harry could see the family resemblance – well – no he couldn't but they did seem to be the same height of somewhere over six foot.

"Your names are Might and Magic?" Harry couldn't help but ask with a teasing smirk.

Might scowled even deeper if that was possible and growled deep in her throat while her cheeks showed some red, but Magic only rolled his eyes.

"You always ask us that…!" Magic exclaimed with some amusement.

"Yeah!" Might interrupted childishly. "It's like you think they're stupid names or something – yes – yes they are stupid names, but you named us, so that's your fault, but they're still special to us!" she said as her expression softened slightly as she chose to pout.

"Erm, sorry, but I think you have the wrong guy," Harry suggested.

Might rolled her eyes in exasperation. "We cannot make that mistake Master," she said as if he was stupid. "We become once you are reborn; us making a mistake is an impossibility, and you approaching your sixteenth human year means we are woken from our slumber ready to retrain you once more."

"Okay," Harry said with a slow nod. "So… what you're saying is that I am the reincarnation of some guy who created – what? Two training AI, only magical not computer, and that you reincarnate with me because whatever magic reincarnates me doesn't let me keep my memories, but… you can?"

"I do not know what an AI is, but… essentially, yes," Magic said sheepishly. "That is remarkably accurate."

"Sure, why not, I'm already the Avatar of the White Fire, and Custodian of The Source!" Harry grumbled with a shake of his head. "So what big bad upon big bad am I supposed to fight because being the reincarnated soul of… whoever or whatever, and having two powerful forces joining with me can't mean rainbows and puppy dogs, or cats doing funny things on YouTube?"

"The phoenixes fire?" Might lost her edge when she asked that. "But what is The Source… and YouTube? Cats are always doing funny things while they're not sleeping."

"YouTube… that's nothing, just something the muggles came up with, forget about it," Harry said while shrugging. "As for The Source – you don't know?" he asked, surprised and if he was a reincarnation wondered how long that had been going on and whether The Source was just much older, and even more why this shit didn't seem weird to him anymore. "It has given power to some of the greatest mage in history like Merlin, Thor, Hercules, and-."

"Thor is an Asgardian god… why would he need that power?" Magic interrupted in confusion. "You once said he was a lazy arse."

"Err…" Harry was at a loss for words for a moment. "Do you mean as in an actual god, god, God of Thunder?"

"Yes," he agreed with a shrug. "All the Pantheons exist in some form. The gods, the titans, giants… the godly giants I mean – not their mortal offspring's offspring's offspring that they had with with mortals lumbering around – wherever they lumber these days… that experiment was creepy. The gods are all beings of primal forces of might and magic – and no – not us so please Sire, don't try that joke again."

"So… Egyptian gods?" Harry asked instead as if he wasn't going to try lightening his mood a little the only way he knew how – with some cheesy humour.

"Yes!" Might said in exasperation.

"Olympian?"

"Yes, all of them!" she said even more annoyed. "Also, before you ask, Mayan, Chinese, Japanese… even Lucifer and Jehovah… good gods, bad gods, demigods, gods that don't care one way or another, and gods just doing their godly duties, and occasionally you'll even get gods who look out for humans, or… try to destroy them, and then there are other things, pleasant and… not so much."

Harry slumped down to his arse in the sand as his whole universe was being re-shifted. "You know what, yeah, okay… the gods all exist – together – contradicting their own stories?"

"Yeah; they're all apparently… well most of them are egotistical," Magic said sheepishly. "So they let their 'legends' get blown way out of proportion."

"Then what the hell is The Source?" Harry wondered in confusion as he had more pressing matters right then and thinking more on all those contradictions would likely make his head explode; he needed to take the information a bit at a time and start with the more pressing matters.

"We cannot say as we do not know," Magic answered. "But you should be cautious of it until you can break into its secrets – all ancient powers have secrets – we shall tell you ours, and yours when the time is right. However, now is not the time to worry about such things as we do not know everything, and maybe we control even less – fate has many annoying ancient beings at the centre of it, so all we can do is piss them all off, but we must begin your training to make sure that you are beyond fates grasp."

"Yeah; this is where I get to bash you about, Master!" Might said with a vicious grin. "Forget your woes in the mortal world, as the next month will be fun!" she giggled mentally.

"Err, month – I'm sleeping right, and shouldn't you explain who I'm supposed to be at least?" Harry asked worriedly as he stood and prepared for a fight.

"The mind moves faster here, so a month in here is only eight or nine hours out there," Magic said to Harry's surprise, as that could be useful. "In here, magic connects this body to the one in the real world with benefits other than being able to become stronger physically and magically, you cannot sleep, and you cannot die; any damage done will only be done here, and a simple heal by my specialty in support and healing magic can be gone instantly, but don't think for a moment that I won't enjoy kicking your arse too Master; I can blow things up with the best of them – more so even."

"You can try your luck," Harry said smugly as he clicked fingers on both hands and in waves of silver long twin swords formed in his hands identical to Might's black blades, except the colour. "Maybe I'll have to beat you up a little to get real answers from you?"

"You are not ready Master, but you are free to try!" Might said as she shot at Harry at unreal speed and Harry barely had a moment to deflect her swords with his own.

Harry grit his teeth as she pushed him back into the surf. "Yeah, I'll give it a shot honey," he said giving her a wink, she blushed and faltered, giving him leverage to throw her back where she landed on her bare feet in the sand, and Harry attacked. Harry chose to go in for swing after swing for speed and plenty of attacks rather than trying to overpower her, as he could feel the energy amassing in the barbarian woman's muscles, and he didn't think he would be strong enough to overpower her physically any time soon.

He grinned as he flittered around her like a dancer; blades sparking while he span in with the momentum of his swings blasting in all the force, but she still managed to block every strike with smug ease. "I must admit, you are almost as good as Saya was, but much more unrefined," Might laughed, "she was your previous incarnation, Master, but she couldn't beat me on day one and neither will you – that style you're using; it is the Sword Dance of Sakura's Memory! It shows that some things are remembered deep within your core!"

Harry skimmed back in surprise. He looked at the swords he had chosen. "I was just copying the swords you were using… and… that style…?" he said before his eyes widened as she struck, and he was bashed about as she used that same sword style with such grace and perfection he would have lost his head if he hadn't started cheating with a barrier surrounding him, and every strike was vibrating through his very core.

"You think I can't break your silly shield with my blades!?" she laughed joyously as she brought them in together and slashed with supersonic speed and his barrier shattered like glass and Harry flashed back in blue light, but the force still crashed him down into the water.

Harry sat up in the water and spat some out while Might laughed before sheathing her weapons and stepping into the surf and offered her hand. Harry gulped as he had almost been gutted, and being gutted, magical dream or not probably hurt like a bitch.

"You are always so full of surprises, Master," she said with a smug grin as he cautiously took her offered hand and let her pull him to his feet, and then she lovingly wrapped him into her arms and held him tightly. "I have missed you so much, Master – I am pleased I get to be with you again," she said while he uncomfortably hugged her back as some how it felt right, and after a moment, comfortable.

"Sister, training…" Magic complained. "You can dote on our Master all you shall desire during rest and healing periods, but he did manage to avoid you slicing up his ribs, so I'm sure he is ready for round two," he said with a small grin.

Might turned a glare on him before pulling from Harry's arms. "You are such a spoil sport brother," she said coolly before turning a smirk towards Harry and capturing him in a surprise kiss on the cheek. "I shall no longer go easy on you. I have accessed your fighting talent and we shall begin with improving your speed before we get to improving your sloppy form… I will thoroughly enjoy that part, Master."

Harry didn't like the way she was looking at him like he was a deliciously tasty piece of man meat that she wanted to play with.

"That's the same look Saya had around this point back then," Magic said while laughing. "She is yours, Master… but then, so am I, but we have orders older than you could believe, so let's begin with your speed training."

"You might want to start running, Master!" Might said with a laugh as she and Harry moved at the same time as beams of lightning came from Magic and shattered into the surf. Harry gulped as he ran with the occasional flicker as he apparated out of being blasted into pieces. He doubted they would go as easy on him as before – but he had a feeling this was still going easy on him.

Harry was super hard when he woke up. That wasn't stiff muscles – well it was, if that was classified as a muscle; it was, but his other muscles still hurt too. Three days of having the shit beaten out of him for three and a bit months and being molested regularly by a barbarian woman who – well okay. She wasn't really molesting him, but she saw to his comfort during his mandatory rest periods where she would rub what amounted to imaginary ointments into his skin as she gave him an imaginary massage. She knew what she was doing, and Harry wouldn't admit it, but he did love being doted on by someone who cared about him like that, and was pretty sure an ancient version of himself, or incarnation had created her and her brother.

However, Harry was sure other occupants had noticed he had grown a little during his stay, going from almost six foot one to six foot two, or near enough, but they didn't say anything. However, luckily The Source was still blaming The White Fire, and Harry hadn't been able to find the courage to accuse them of lying to him as he wasn't sure they were. They might not know the actual truth themselves, and Harry was somewhat confused as neither Might nor Magic would tell him too much, but he did try looking up this Saya girl.

Harry couldn't find anything on Saya, and he even had a rough date as he managed to get them to tell him that he was reborn every thousand years. That was kind of strange as he knew he had done this reincarnating thing more than twice – and he got the impression that it was possibly more than ten times, which could mean that Harry was older – or at least Harry's soul, and his ancient power was older than some of the gods, and history was missing huge chunks, mortal and magical.

That was kind of a sobering thought. Gods. Plural. The idiots in his head – well some of them might actually be imprints of actual gods. He had made fun of possible – well, no; if that were true then they weren't gods, just some stolen wisdom? Personality? Harry didn't know, and he hoped he was not going to have to fight any of the gods any time soon. The good thing was that Might and Magic had relented that his end goal was not to fight any of the Pantheons. That made Harry happy at least but Might had put a dampener on that and said something about Saya having pissed off Freya at one point, but on the plus side she wasn't Aphrodite, so she was less likely to hold a grudge, but he should still watch out if he ever met her, just to be on the safe side as gods tended to be unpredictable.

Groaning a little as he sighed, and his rock-hard rod pushed into something cuddling him, Harry let his eyes flash open quickly. Harry took a few calming breathes as he took in Amanda's sweet scent and sighed. Amanda knew Harry was going to spend the rest of the holiday with the Weasley's and after he brought her home from Diagon Alley it would likely be a while until they saw each other again, so she had slipped into his bed sometime during the night.

Amanda was warm and soft in all the ways that counted with her ample bosom pushed up to Harry's left arm as she cuddled with him. The covers had fallen off at some point and he could see her a little too clearly as she wore a semi-transparent red night dress that was likely a little short on her. Her left thigh had rucked up his morning glory in his boxers and trapped it. Harry didn't wear pyjamas so he was practically naked with some elasticated black boxer shorts that could never win a fight with him.

" _Well, someone is having a good morning,"_ Aphrodite purred in his head to some rather childish snickering.

Harry ignored them as he shut them out and sighed as he stroked Amanda's left cheek as her right was snuggled into his powerful chest. Her eyes fluttered open at the touch and her cheeks turned bright red but instead of shooting out of the bed and running back to her room, she smiled slyly as her left hand gently trailed along his abs.

"Are you God?" she asked before her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed brightly as she realised she really asked that.

"Err… you'll have to ask, Ginny about that," he said sheepishly. "And it would probably be 'are you a god?'; plural, not singular," Harry said with a small grin.

"I think I was right the first time," she replied as she looked down and took in the bulge trapped by her thigh.

"Sure," he said nervously, "but what are you doing in bed with me? You know I can't do anything with you."

Amanda looked at him and smiled sadly. "I know… but I couldn't help myself; just one night… it's our last day together and I wanted to get a head start on, erm, hanging out," she said moving slightly letting her leg push on his 'issue' more.

"O-okay," Harry groaned. "And the sexy see-through night-thingy is something you wear to bed?" he asked and though she was wearing a cute pair of white knickers, he could see her boobs were delightfully naked under her lingerie.

She blushed and squirmed in embarrassment but didn't try to cover up. "I-I well, I bought it last week, and only just got the nerve to wear it for you. I know you love this other girl and everything, and she's gorgeous," she said sheepishly as she had seen a picture Harry showed her. "I would totally fool around with her given the opportunity – so – yeah… umm… I forgot what I was going to say."

Harry chuckled nervously as he moved swiftly, rolling her around to lay on her back while he held himself to hover above her. He enjoyed looking her over from toes to head, she had a great body and lovely tits; her white knickers soaking wet and nipples fully erect. Amanda's cheeks were brighter than ever, and her breathing laboured and heart pounding.

Leaning down Harry kissed her lips while holding her gaze, and she bucked her body up towards him as she gasped while he was sucking away from her tongue. She shuddered and whimpered as she fell back to lie on the bed shivering and sweaty, and those warm hazel eyes were wild and shocked and unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Laughing, Harry jumped off the bed and landed swiftly next to her on the carpeted floor where she still lay on the bed just staring at him with a gush of fluid leaking from the front of her knickers and down those tasty looking thighs. Amanda looked close to combustion and her breasts heaved while her warbling eyes looked over the man of her dreams and, damn, she couldn't think straight.

Harry leaned down to where his lips brushed her ear. "I'm going to take a freezing shower before I get ready for our day down Diagon Alley," he said gently, but his breathe made her shiver with pleasure as it contacted her ear. "I will suggest you do the same…" he chuckled as he kissed her cheek before standing and slipping into the bathroom.

Moments later and Harry was iced down within the shower, cold water spilled on him, dousing the flames that built up enough that steam poured off him.

" _Harry – are you okay?"_ Merlin asked gently.

' _Yea,'_ he replied with a soft chuckle. _'Why, so worried?'_

" _You are literally making the water, steam,"_ he replied nervously.

"Oh… yeah," Harry mumbled out loud and laughed. "Yeah, you didn't see what happened… what I saw… I guess my magics playing at being a cartoon," he chuckled.

" _Understandable!"_ Thor piped in as he kind of liked cartoons. _"That girl is quite the pretty mortal. If I was flesh and blood and came across her in a few years I would help keep her bed warm a night or two."_

" _Ew, gross!"_ Pandora complained with a cringe. _"I think I'm going to spend the rest of the morning with Ginny."_

" _Yeah, me too,"_ Kalypso agreed hurriedly, and Harry sensed she took Pandora's hand and they slipped away from his chamber.

" _Amanda is a delightfully beautiful girl,"_ Zeus agreed thoughtfully, and Harry made a mental note to blow any bastard god to pieces if they came to close to his friend in the future. She did not need that kind of hassle; the gods were apparently not marriage material – or anything in-between come to think of it.

Harry turned the shower off and stretched his muscles before climbing out and drying off with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. Thankfully his rod had deflated as the cold water helped out and he had to peak back into his room to make sure Amanda wasn't still around in that nighty to get it back to full mast.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding to see the room empty, and no, she wasn't a practitioner of stealing invisibility cloaks as his trunk hadn't been touched, and he was sure she knew he could sense the invisible as they had a good laugh when he told her about his two stalker, and them being gone was likely why nobody tried to stop Harry leaving as Amelia Bones took away Dumbledore's spies, and likely wouldn't let them out of her sight to tell Dumbledore, partially to protect them from themselves, but mostly to piss on Dumbledore's silliness.

"Okay, it is free of the delightful, Miss. Amanda," Harry said with a small smile.

" _Is that even a good thing?"_ Thor demanded and Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes.


	7. Master of Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was not very happy with one Harry James Potter. The… toe-rag was always up to no good, sneaking off and doing his own thing, even with Death Eaters on the loose. Death Eaters weren't clever enough to leave Harry alone if they spotted him, and Harry was not opposed to blowing them up, or some other much less nice thing in his efforts to capture them, in which case he didn't care whether they were still alive when he finally did apprehend them.

He had to wonder about those Death Eaters though. Maybe, he should think about adding in some common sense classes into the Hogwarts curriculum? It was incredibly strange. They feared and cowered from Voldemort and even shy away from starting trouble with Albus, but they still charged after Harry who could shatter their skulls with one strike, and that was when he wasn't using outward signs of magic.

Albus had seen Harry punch someone. That was enough to make Albus weary of getting too close, and the Death Eaters considered the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore a threat. Albus had asked his spy in amongst the Death Eaters about it. Apparently, Voldemort had numbers over intellect when it came to his forces. It was likely they couldn't come to terms with someone so young being so much more powerful and gifted than them.

"Maybe I should just let, Harry deal with them?" he questioned thoughtfully as he arrived outside of the grounds of a fairly large British farm with a frown. "That's strange… this whole farm has a pretty expensive looking ward around it."

In truth, Albus wasn't that good when it came to wards, and he likely wouldn't have noticed this one if it hadn't sprung him back from where he aimed for the front door. Harry, for all his troublemaking did seem to care about security it seemed. However, Albus wished Harry hadn't put this ward up as he now had to walk up to the quant farmhouse cottage.

It had started out like a nice normal day for the old head teacher, but then he arrived at Harry's aunt and uncles to speak to Harry about his plans to go into Diagon Alley to do his school shopping, and meet up with the Weasley's later this afternoon. But when Albus got there and knocked on the door, Harry's uncle had taken his time with his verbal assault, and Albus didn't know there were that many cuss words before. Though, he did wonder how one man could house so much hate for a people he had barely had any contact with. Albus guessed it was Petunia Dursley telling the whale of the man half-truths and lies about their people, still jealous that she had no magical powers or something silly like that.

However, once the giant man had finished trying to give himself a heart attack, Albus was told that Harry wasn't even there and that he had left a few nights back. Albus had internally groaned as Harry could have wondered off anywhere, he wanted; he was rich, powerful, gifted, and clever. Harry could be anywhere.

However, Albus was proven wrong when Vernon Dursley set him straight with some more rage filled expletives. Apparently, Harry left with a normal girl and her freak loving family, and started mumbling angrily about freaks, (meaning magic people), mixing with normal people (meaning muggles).

Albus really didn't like that kind of attitude. It was like the way Death Eaters and purists spoke about muggles, and kind of ridiculous. To him relationships between muggles and wizards didn't matter, and were likely beneficial in the long run as there were quite low numbers of magical's like them that a dip outside of the blood pool would only be good. However, ultimately, all that really mattered was that both parties cared for one another, faults and all. Though, he knew most of the wizarding community would disagree with his sentimentality on that front, especially if it involved 'their' saviour. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. They preached all this tolerance only until it no longer suited their needs.

Albus sighed tiredly and asked what the bloated man meant before he gave himself a seizure. Vernon said – well, Vernon yelled that Harry had some normal girl from Vernon's son's school all over him – then called her a slut. Albus had to suppress the instinct to roll his eyes in exasperation at the over exaggeration. Albus could almost laugh, and barely managed to suppress his humour. It wasn't the fact Harry was with a muggle, which wasn't all that funny. It was the fact it was someone from Vernon's son's school that seemed to antagonize the brute most. It was nice that Harry had obviously decided that a muggle girl was just as worthy as a witch, but he could only hope that Ginevra didn't murder her. Then, Albus knew like any one that Harry was extremely loyal and would never do anything to hurt her or anyone emotionally like that, and he had plenty of female friends, as boys and girls could be friends together without it meaning anything.

Albus took a deep breath before he asked for the girl's name, which was spat out with disgust. After the brutish man hissed that; he added that the girl and her family knew that Harry was a 'freak' (wizard).

Amanda Creevey. Albus nodded in thought as he knew where the Creevey's lived. He had been the teacher who dealt with Colin Creevey's initiation into the Magical World. That would explain how the girl and her muggle family knew about magic if they had sons/brothers in Hogwarts.

That was how Albus ended up bouncing off the wards, and walking up the long drive. It was a nice day, so it wasn't too much bother. He just had to give Harry a piece of his mind, and likely have Harry tell him where to shove off. He thought about turning around and going home, but he was much too tenacious.

Albus was startled as he paused near the house as he let his eyes scan the rose bush under a main window as he spied the 'bug' – well the dark fairy sitting on the window ledge watching him with suspicion. He almost forgot about that fairy issue Harry supposedly had, but the spell was no doubt over, it seemed the fairy's might have moved in. He couldn't care less as long as they behaved themselves and stayed out of sight of anyone out of the loop. Though, most people when they saw anything magical got twisted around by the universe and their own minds knowing (unconsciously) they would likely be better off coming up with some sort of normal excuse for what they saw, as long as it wasn't ridiculously obviously unavoidably magically magical.

Sighing, Albus shooed the fairy with his hands, but she just looked at him as if he was not right in the head, and he couldn't blame her as he was a good several metres away, and couldn't properly shoo her from there, so he gave up caring and turned to the front door and finally wrapped his knuckles against the wood to get an occupants attention.

"Okay, I'll bite; what do you want?!"

Albus startled as he turned and there he was. Harry Potter. He was wearing mostly light colours with some beige cargo trousers, and a white shirt with the cuffs rolled up slightly half way up his powerful looking forearms, and the top and bottom buttons undone. Harry wore a brown leather belt and had brown walking boots as well as a brown cuff on his left wrist with a silver coloured watch attached.

Harry seemed like he had quite the growth spirt, and strength and energy seemed to gleam within those jewel green eyes, but Albus couldn't sense any actual power; Harry always hid that. Albus had felt Harry project his power once, and that was not something he wanted to feel any time soon, especially as Harry seemed to have gotten stronger over the summer holiday.

Smiling, Albus nodded to the boy, "Mr. Potter," he said with a sheepish smile before he noticed the stunning looking young brown-haired girl in the breezy blue summer dress holding loosely onto Harry's left arm. "And you must be, Miss. Creevey," he said while a grandfatherly smile while she blushed and looked uncertain as she was confused, and likely out of the loop a little here.

"Nobody else is in, and I have a trip to Diagon Alley, so hurry up," Harry said while rolling his eyes. "You're lucky I sensed your arse hit the wards or we would have been gone by now. You could have walked a bit faster at least?"

"Well, I'm glad you seem to be doing okay, Harry," Albus quickly said as he wasn't sure what else he could say as Harry screwed with his day by not being where he was expected. Though, looking around, Harry no doubt had more fun with the Creevey's.

"You came all this way to tell me you're happy I'm doing okay?" Harry asked in mild amusement this time, and Albus felt a blush encroaching his cheeks. "I'm doing great, but you seem to be bored out of your mind if you have nothing better to do."

"Well, no, Harry," he replied while feeling flustered. "I went looking for you at the Dursley's, and you weren't there. I came to talk about arrangements for your trip, but it seems you've already dealt with that?"

"Well, yeah," Harry agreed. "Ginny and the others will be expecting us in about…" he paused and looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes, so make this quick Professor, we don't have forever."

"I see," Albus said before he rushed on. "But since you have not stayed your full term at the Dursley's you'll have to return after your trip until school starts."

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "No. Nope. Na-ah. Not going to happen. If you think they're so great, you go and live with them? I'm done with that rubbish. Anyway; they don't want me there and I don't want to be there so I don't see any problem."

"B-but Harry, you're only safe while you are…" the old man began but cut himself short as Harry rose and amused eyebrow. "Err… okay, so the Death Eaters are only safe while you're there…"

Harry rolled his eyes while Amanda looked like she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or not. "Look, Professor," Harry said as if he was talking to someone exceptionally slow. "I don't set out to kill anyone. I would honestly rather them run away screaming in terror and never bother anyone again, but they don't. They come at me and put innocent people in danger, and then I would be putting more people in danger if I didn't stop them violently. It's much harder to fix some shattered bones over waking someone from a stunning charm, so they stay down. If someone dies from their injuries; they should have thought about that before they went out to hurt people. Being a piece of shit does have consequences, Professor Dumbledore, and maybe they'll eventually get that through their thick skulls."

"They haven't yet," Albus found himself mumbling under his breath. Harry snorted as he heard, so Albus quickly continued before he lost any more of his flow. "You should see reason Harry. With Voldemort on the loose," he began, completely ignoring mention of Death Eaters as they were proving to not be a threat. "You won't be safe anywhere else," said Albus starting to worry that he wasn't making any sense to himself anymore.

Albus knew he couldn't force Harry to return; honestly, he thought that Harry could beat him in an upfront duel as Albus had slowed down in his old age and Harry was getting stronger. Not only that, but he would lose any trust Harry had in him if he tried, and Harry could potentially up and leave the UK and go to school elsewhere. It also didn't hurt that the Dursley's would prefer Harry didn't go back to live with them. Harry had too many other options that he had no need for the Dursley's and Albus was sure he only went back this year to appease him, so he wouldn't do it again; Harry could be more stubborn than anyone Albus knew.

"Get real old man," Harry said with a chuckle, and starling him and Amanda. "Stop trying to convince yourself-."

"But Harry," Albus quickly interrupted desperately. "You-you don't want to go down a dark path, do you?"

Harry groaned and showed the first sign of anger. "You're all idiots. If you're all too chicken shit to destroy the bastard and his murdering torturing minions; that's your issue, but I sure as hell ain't wasting my life hiding under a rock from those wastes of flesh… those dregs of humanity. Why should I or anyone else hide and waste our lives when we could be putting this scum down and living our lives to their fullest."

"What? What are you saying? Be reasonable. It's for your own good, and-." The old man protested uncertainly as Harry glared at him in pity. "I have to keep you safe."

"Safe? Is that what you call it?" Harry asked sarcastically. Albus winced at the accusatory tone. "I call it a bloody prison. You never had to leave me with those things. Leaving me with them could have made me into something like Voldemort. Maybe even worse as I would have had you and Voldemort to blame together."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus, gulping. Harry's eyes blazed with cool annoyance.

"Well let's start and end with day one after my parents were murdered," he began with a scowl. "You take me from my parent's home and dump me on a doorstep in the middle of the night. This is flecking England for one, and the first of November, I could have frozen to death-!"

"I used a warming charm," Albus tried to defend himself.

"Did you use a charm to stop me waking up and wandering away?" Harry asked neatly and Albus grimaced as that hadn't crossed his mind. "In fact, did you even think about getting me some medical attention?" he asked, startling Albus further. "I mean, I was hit in the face by the killing curse?" he asked and Albus winced as that had never crossed his mind either. "But okay, lets forget about that," Harry continued coolly. "But something else. You know, I can hate the Dursley's, but I can't hate them for resenting my presence in their home – in their lives. You didn't even ask them if they wanted me. You just forced me on them without a thought for anybody else's feelings. But as long as I'm safe screw what is right, let's do what is easy?"

Albus winced at those words, his words being thrown back in his face, and opened his mouth to defend himself. "B-but that was right Harry; they are your only remaining family," he said as that was sounding weak while looking into this boy's eyes. He had long given up trying to read his student, Harry would know, and his mind was like a vault more worthy than any in Gringotts Wizarding Bank, so they could only speak together.

Harry scoffed at the mere notion. "Family are those who love you unconditionally, blood or not, blood does not make them family. No. It was easy to leave me there because of these 'protections'," he said using air quotes. "You should know I can see these blood wards and they are atrocious to the point some of your students could do better. They are a bond of blood. They need affection. Love. Positive emotions towards each other for them to even work, but you didn't do them right anyway, so it's a moot point, blood magic and wards are not your forte, Professor. It was just easier for you to leave me there than really look out for me."

Albus grimaced as he knew those were sounding more on key. "B-but, Harry; you have to understand-."

"Plus," Harry interrupted as he continued. "I'm sure you knew how I was treated like crap. For fucks sake, Professor, my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs," he growled here and Amanda tensed up against Harry with wide hazel eyes full of horror before those eyes turned to glaring at the old man. "I hadn't even had a friend until I met Hagrid, someone you should not have sent to collect me for my first trip to Diagon Alley. You've kept me blind from a lot of truths the other non-magic born children learn during their orientation into the wizarding world that day. You don't seem to practice what you preach old man," he concluded in pity. "You've always said people have a choice of doing what is right over what is easy. And that you will always do the right thing. Well I say you are a liar."

Then with that, Harry and Amanda swished away in a splash of blue light, and they had gone. Albus could only sigh in confused frustration.

**to be continued...**

Bored crimson eyes glared from his high-backed cushioned chair. He sneered down at the fat quivering mass in the corner of his large dark hall as he twirled his wand around his long pale bony fingers. The expression he wore on his pale lips was indifferent and if you dared to look into his eyes, you would see he wasn't completely home right then as he was concentrating deeply on his thoughts.

You see. Other than coming up with new ways to make the cowering bundle of flesh in the corner suffer (otherwise known as Wormtail or Peter) Voldemort was trying to come up with some other way to alleviate his growing boredom. He had shaken off the thought of muggle-hunting as that lost its appeal years ago. It was just not fun because the muggles couldn't fight back. In addition to that, he didn't need to send his Death Eaters for capture or death if Potter found out and went Death Eater hunting.

Though, most of his Death Eaters loved muggle-hunting still, probably because they couldn't fight back as he realised quite a few of his followers were wimps. The only reason they had never fallen to the aurors was because of either greater numbers or the aurors just believing they must be powerful because they were the mighty Dark Lord's men, so they were too afraid to fight all out and lose their lives because of overestimation. It's quite pathetic, and boring. Though, the Death Eaters were starting to come around to not bothering the muggles, as they were getting it through their idiot brains that yes, Dumbledore was an idiot and let them be, Potter was not and would not, and when Potter had some Aurors at his call they were a lot more efficient, and a lot more willing to brake bones and take lives.

Voldemort scoffed at the stupidity and cowardice of the ministry. It took a fifteen-year-old commanding their Aurors for them to do anything right. If they didn't keep electing greedy little pricks into office, perhaps Voldemort wouldn't have such a foot hold over everybody, and fights would last longer and be more entertaining like during the battle in Hogsmeade. It was fun but it wasn't getting them any closer to controlling the Ministry. Though, that battle did weed out all of his (well, a large swarf of his) weak men and get rid of them for him.

_It was kind of doing him a favour._

Most of his Death Eaters were disgraces of wizards, hygienically challenged, and mentally unbalanced, and they believed they were somehow superior to anyone else. Then they giggle like twats while doing some fucked up things in their spare time? Or the fact they cowered before him and literally kiss his feet. He bet he could get them to kiss hiss arse if he ordered them too. He let out a soft chuckle as he realised, he could get them to wipe his arse clean with their bare hands if he wanted them to touch him, which he certainly didn't.

He arched an eyebrow when the door suddenly opened and in stalked the greasy haired Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Voldemort wondered whether Snape had heard of the invention known to all as shampoo. He internally shrugged as he was suspicious that Snape left his hair like that to bother people. At least Snape wasn't one of the many cowards he had to see on a daily basis. Even though the younger man of course feared him. He at least had the guts to betray him every single day and lie to his face.

Voldemort was very much aware that Severus was a traitor and was fully working for the Order of the Phoenix, but didn't much care; he was sure Severus knew that he knew, but it was all about the game. It made things more interesting when your enemy knew what you were up to. In addition, Snape's company was much preferred to idiots like Lucius Malfoy whose head was so far up his own arse, smelling those, 'flower scented' farts of his that all he did was complain about stuff Voldemort didn't give a crap about.

In fact, truth be told Voldemort would rather the company of Dumbledore or Potter; at least they had the guts to stand up to him and say his name. Even if he did want the honour of killing the meddling fools. If he had to hear Lucius complaining about how Potter continually out shines his prat of a son one more time he's going to de-throne them with the removal of their tiny little knobs. If the Malfoy heir had any brains, he would just stay well clear of Potter and the matter would be closed, end of story as he knew Potter wouldn't give the younger Malfoy the time of day. Though, Voldemort realised he wasn't practicing what he thought, but didn't much care.

In truth, he wanted Potter and Dumbledore to continue getting in his way. Being an evil villain would be awfully depressing without the heroes interfering with his plans, which was one reason why he kept Severus around. Though the man did like to complain about Potter a little too much. Trying to compare the boy to his father, but even Voldemort could see that Harry Potter and James Potter only share physical traits. Damn hatred can blind even the smartest of Wizards. Ah well, it's not his problem.

"What is it Severus?" he finally spoke in a bored hiss as he lazily looked down to where Snape now knelt in a respectful bow. "So, you have any news on Potter or Dumbledore?" he asked hopefully. Maybe his boredom shall come to an end today for the time being.

Snape looked up, made eye contact, and only gave a small flinch but kept contact. "Not much My Lord. Potter is just being his normal troublesome self. As for Dumbledore, I have no news. However, I have news of the minister. It seems Fudge is out of his mind, and is making some very harsh judgements in the wake of the way he handled our attack on Hogsmeade… but nobody in their right mind will re-elect him, so no matter what happens that fool will be gone."

"I see," he replied with a nod, "yes, his term will be ending soon either way, so he is over for his corruption," he said a little unhappy that he couldn't go and have a much-needed battle with one of his favourite enemies. "Continue," he added gesturing his 'subordinate' to carry on with his report hoping that it would at least amuse him to hear what the idiot Minister was up to now while awaiting his hearing.

Severus nodded as he began calmly relaying his report while Voldemort listened on in bemused amusement. "He has been making some very questionable choices as of late. He's desperate. He's been spending money too… or trying to, but Potter has a lot of sway, nobody can be sure the Ministers deeds are going to go punished or unpunished; we can only wait and see what happens. Fudge likely has dirt on others and could take them down with him, but more than likely a last resort as it would incriminate him more."

"Oh, this was good," Voldemort mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "That idiot, Minister has no-idea what he has gotten himself into."

Ah well, who cared anymore? Voldemort would just sit back and watch from afar for a while, and begin a new elaborate scheme to capture and kill Potter or Dumbledore at a later date because this looked like it was going to be too good to interfere with just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story/chapter as its something rather different. Anyway, please offer kudos, comment, bookmark and follow me on Parler. Parler.com/myrddinlefay (@MyrddinLeFay).


End file.
